<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>March of the Hare: Mayhem and Bromance at NRC by Tyrian_Bizkits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158255">March of the Hare: Mayhem and Bromance at NRC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrian_Bizkits/pseuds/Tyrian_Bizkits'>Tyrian_Bizkits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wonderfully Twisted Tales of a Medical Hare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, OC is not MC, Slow Burn, Yuu and Grim are there but not much, Yuu is gender ambiguous, more slice of life than romance i guess, no beta after ch 2, reposted, romance happens eventually but not for awhile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrian_Bizkits/pseuds/Tyrian_Bizkits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper just wanted to go to a school where she could study hard to become a medical mage unlike the world had ever seen. But thanks to her beloved teacher/guardian ever making a pest of himself, she finds herself placed in Night Raven College, school solely for young men, for the next four years of her life. And just her luck she winds up in the dorm with rowdy jocks just for being a beast girl.</p><p>And as she adjust to life at school, Piper finds herself learning from more than books and lectures as she comes to find that the world beyond her old one is much bigger and weirder than she could imagine. But at least she's making some friends and acquaintances along the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wonderfully Twisted Tales of a Medical Hare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Puppies and Paparazzi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scratch of pen on paper was a familiar, and relaxing sound to Piper Mimbleton. A reminder of long hours spent reading and taking notes in her master’s study, keeping warm by the fire. It was peaceful.</p><p>But the hushed whispers across the classroom were annoying, mainly as they were aimed at herself. Not that she could blame the boys in her classroom of course. A girl attending a college only for young men was a shock for anyone, even if she made strides not to stand out like the headmaster told her to.</p><p>Even so, it gave her a slight headache. You'd think most of them never knew what a girl looked like, and yeah she wasn't supposed to be there, but she was. Nothing to get excited about. Trein-sensei clearing his throat was a jolting reminder for the gossips that this was a place of education and not for idle chit-chat. </p><p>She would be lying to say she didn't get a small dose of satisfaction their gaping had gotten them in trouble. She did find his voice a tad hard to listen to without wanting to doze off, but Piper admitted she was glad the teacher's stern methods still intimidated his pupils into focusing on the tasks at hand. It made it easier for her to get what she needed done as well. The class syllabus and schedule wasn't going to copy itself down.</p><p>The cat sunning itself was enough of a distraction without her fellow students talking about her as it was. She wanted to pet him, but had a feeling he’d disagree with any shows of affection from anyone but his owner. It carried a look of disdain at practically everyone present, even as he scratched his ears.</p><p>The action had Piper clenching her fists on the pen she was writing with, as the itch in her own was driving her insane. She couldn't scratch hers discreetly, as for one they were longer, and second they would leave behind white fur and hair in clumps and the mess left behind would get quite a lecture. It may be Fall, but she was used to much colder temperatures and it was stifling here in comparison.</p><p>Her winter coat was falling out much too early as a result, and her scalp tingled like crazy. Patches of brown growing underneath assured her once it was over she wouldn't be bald at least.</p><p>She had at least some level of self-control, but once the class came to an end, she all but bolted to the nearest bathroom and scratched while leaning over the trash can.</p><p>"Geez, this is ridiculous... I may have to break out that ointment after all..." she grumbled to herself while washing the fur and hair from under her nails.</p><p>The ointment in question was something she made and brought from home as she used it every shedding season. It only lasted a week normally, but something about the climate seemed to make it faster and more agitating. A mix of peppermint oil and aloe, with maybe a hint of this and that, she just needed to rub it in and rinse it off.</p><p>She was glad she brought it with a towel in her bag that day. Maybe she'd be a bit late for lunch, but she wanted to take care of it now.</p><p>Doing a quick scrub in the sink, and then drying her hair while cleaning up the hair in the sink to erase any evidence, she brushed her hair a bit to where it looked less like a puffball landed on her head. All in all she was fifteen minutes late by the time she started making her way to the lunch room.</p><p>Another bonus of being a tad late was less of a crowd to stare while she walked the halls. She didn't like the attention. Being from a mountain village that was remote enough to get maybe three or four visitors a year didn't give one much a chance to adjust to being the center of attention in a large setting. The less people who looked at her, the better.</p><p>But that also left the issue of her not knowing how to use this 'cafeteria' place exactly. Normally she'd make her own food, and she never really went into the tavern back home since it was always full of drunks. Even so, there was a first time for everything, and as she stood in line she glanced at the board overhead to contemplate what to eat.</p><p>A lot of the menu didn't make much sense, seeing as she never heard of most of these dishes. She just wound up asking for any stew or soup they had, gladly taking what they offered before scuttling off to find a seat.</p><p>Glancing around, she tried searching for someone she was more familiar with, but the one person she knew the most wasn't anywhere to be seen. She then spotted someone from her own dorm, and one she at least knew the name of.</p><p>White hair, pointed ears and a bushy tail with darker accents and tanned skin, Piper recalled him from the sorting ceremony. He also barked at some of the other first years for trying to flirt with her that morning, reminding them how the dorm leader told them to not bug her.</p><p>He at least seemed the type not to make a scene if she asked to sit with him.</p><p>Approaching the table, she cleared her throat slightly. His golden yellow eyes glanced over as he paused with a sandwich half raised to his mouth, and lifted a brow as if to say 'what?'.</p><p>"You're Jack... Howl? Right?" Gesturing to the seat beside him, she asked "May I sit with you, Jack-kun?"</p><p>Shrugging his broad shoulders, he gruffed “Why bother asking me? It’s open, isn’t it? Sit down and stop cluttering the walkway.”</p><p>Ah, that’s right. Pretty much everyone here had a charming way with words. Regardless, she sat down with a "Thanks," anyways.</p><p>Her stew was good. A tad spicy, but not more than she could handle, and the beef was nice and tender. Whoever would think a snowshoe hare beastmen wouldn’t eat meat was delusional. Whatever the relation, beastmen were far more than just their animal counterparts. A hare may be a herbivore, but Piper more than enjoyed eating meat as much as vegetables.</p><p>After all, the harsh winters didn’t care for what you could or couldn’t eat, so being picky was only going to lead to a quicker death by starvation.</p><p>Her attention was pulled to the noise of sniffing and a huff of air. Looking over at Jack who in turn was looking back at her, he seemed confused.</p><p>“What is that minty smell? Can’t be the stew, can it?” he asked, nose scrunched up in disgust.</p><p>Taking a moment to think what he meant, she then pointed at her hair. “It's an ointment to relieve the itch from shedding. It has peppermint oil in it, and it kinda lingers even after I wash it out.”</p><p>“Hn…”</p><p>Satisfied, things reverted back to silence aside from the noise of eating and chatter from around them. The silence wasn't horrible exactly, but it felt a tad awkward.</p><p>Jack probably thought the same, seeing as he asked "Your names' Pepper, right?"</p><p>"Piper. Piper Mimbleton" she corrected.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, he looked serious. "How do you know my name exactly? And why did you choose me to sit next to of all people?" </p><p>"Easy. I remembered your name at the ceremony. It was easy to remember it, and your white fur looked the most familiar to me out of the crowd." Pausing to take a sip of some juice she grabbed, Piper continued. "I picked you because you seemed more level headed and I knew your name. You looked like you wouldn't make a big deal out of a girl asking to sit next to you."</p><p>A scoff. "Don't feel too proud of yourself. You just got lucky was all." Even so, his tail swished back and forth lazily.</p><p>One skill Piper possessed was the ability to read people. Body language was the easiest, but as she grew more familiar with a person, she could find out a lot of hidden meanings in their tones and unique way of speaking.</p><p>Jack still was for the most part a stranger to her, but he was an open book with his own body betraying him. His tail wagging ever so casually showed he was pleased with her reason for choosing him.</p><p>It was adorable in a sense. So much that Piper couldn't resist teasing him a bit. "I suppose I was lucky. A shame my name is a bit more tricky for others to remember. You were pretty close, but not quite."</p><p>Ears suddenly reared back, Jack looked annoyed at her comment. "Look, I got way better things to do than listen to rumors about some girl sneaking her way into NRC. Your name is the least of my concerns."</p><p>“Then I’m glad to hear you are also a person who doesn’t pry into other people’s business.” Grinning once more, she finished off her bowl of stew. Hesitating a minute, she asked “Oh, uh… What should I do with the tray and stuff when I’m done?”</p><p>Pointing by the trash bins, Jack mumbled “There should be a rack you stack the trays in after tossing your garbage. Be sure to sort the recycling.”</p><p>“Right…” Picking up her bag and standing, Piper gave a “See you around Jack-kun,” before putting the tray away and walking out of the lunchroom.</p><p>She almost bumped into someone, quickly saying “Sorry, excuse me…” while running off to not be late for Alchemy.</p><p>A pair of gold and olive green eyes watched her walk away after she almost collided into their owner, his mouth a confused frown full of sharp teeth as the smell of her hair salve caught his nose.</p><p>“Peppermint?”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Piper had to admit… She liked Alchemy class, but there was a bit of a problem.</p><p>“Bad girl! A young pup should take more pride in her appearance! What is this atrocity I am looking at?” Crewel-sensei snapped, whip in one hand as he patted it against the other.</p><p>Her hair was still a bit of a mess from her impromptu hair treatment, and her neck ribbon was a bit too loose while her shirt was unevenly buttoned. All in all, Piper looked sloppy, and was breaking the dress code. Something which Divus Crewel abhorred to a frightening level.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry sir… I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again…” she answered.</p><p>Glaring down, he humphed in reply, then told her to take a bit to fix herself up before returning to class.</p><p>He seemed to relax a bit when she looked more presentable. She missed a tad of the lecture, but she managed to get her notes written down enough to get the gist of what she’d need for the semester.</p><p>She was actually rather excited to start Alchemy, given how much it benefitted in the medical field. She just needed to make sure to keep herself tidy so as to not irritate Crewel-sensei again.</p><p>Now she was doing Physical Education, which she was no stranger to exercise. However, the fact the headmaster had arranged an old broom closet to be the ‘girl’s changing room’ without bothering to clean it out first left her a bit miffed. Piper had almost fallen into a dusty old cauldron with a melted bottom after tripping over a bucket when trying to put her gym pants on.</p><p>They were sharing the class with a group of seniors today, and had to do laps around the field, with at least four running the full course. Which was fine with her, as she could use the chance to let off steam. If anything, she finished running before both her peers and the seniors, and was jogging along for the rest.  </p><p>One of the seniors who seemed out of breath as he shuffled along said “You honestly are something else… I guess beastmen are just gifted with physical talents no matter what, huh?” His orange hair was drenched in sweat, and as he grinned at her, his green eyes sparkled with a strange gleam.</p><p>Piper’s guard was already up the second he started praising her. “I suppose to a degree… This is something I am used to, and as it is, this is a cakewalk compared to what I do back home everyday.”</p><p>Sighing in exhaustion and disbelief, he cried “What on earth are you doing back home? Marathons?”</p><p>“Pfft…” she started laughing at his comments. “No no no… I live in the snowy mountains on the opposite side of the ones bordering Pyroxene. The really big ones?”</p><p>“You come from those jagged peaks?!” he yelled. “You have to be joking! A delicate lady like yourself lives in that frigid hellscape?”</p><p>Snorting, Piper shrugged. “Delicate lady? That’s bold of you to say when I’m running laps around you senpai.”</p><p>Smiling what she supposed was meant to be a dazzling grin, he said “Cater Diamond, Heartslaybul third year. But you can call me Cater-senpai for knowing my dear kouhai’s name in return?”</p><p>Restraining a scoff since he still had two years majority over her, she replied “Piper Mimbleton. Savanaclaw first year. But yeah, I’d be walking twelve miles each morning to town and another twelve back. Not to mention having a crap ton of chores and studying to do when I returned, and tracking down my teacher each time we had a customer. He has a habit of vanishing to who knows where at the worst of times…”</p><p>He groaned. “Just hearing that makes me even more exhausted… You have my respect and pity Piper-chan.”</p><p>Somehow she sincerely doubted he had any sympathy, but said nothing about it. She’d humor him for now.</p><p>“Honestly, it isn’t that bad once you get a good routine down,” she admitted. “Either way, I’m sure it would be a lot for someone not used to living in such harsh conditions.”</p><p>Cater nodded in agreement. “That’s fair. So, what brings a brave lady such as yourself to Night Raven?”</p><p>Here it was, she had a feeling he would ask. But, she supposed it was better to share a bit of the truth to satisfy the gossip mill so they didn’t come up with any insane or slandering theories about her in the future. Not too much, but just enough to hopefully get them off of her back.</p><p>“... I want to become a top tier medical mage, and my master agreed to recommend me to the place with the best education for it. He didn’t say where, but when the carriage showed up, he just stuffed me in a coffin without a word and the next thing I know, here I am.” Sighing, Piper admitted “I wasn’t even aware he was sending me to a school for boys until after the headmaster accepted the letter I gave him and he explained it to me. I was just stunned why everyone seemed mad I was here since I was told I was accepted. But, my teacher always was a troublemaker…”</p><p>“You poor girl… having to put up with us rowdy boys for the next few years…” he replied, his tone placating, but not holding a single bit of sincerity. “Who even is your teacher?”</p><p>Smirking, she answered “Sorry, you got enough out of me today to fuel your curiosity, Cater-senpai…”</p><p>“Drat, I was hoping to at least get your Magicame handle before you noticed,” he fussed.</p><p>“I knew you were up to something the second you opened your mouth Cater-senpai…” Curious now, Piper asked “But what is a ‘Magicame’?”</p><p>Grinning, he said “I’ll tell you in exchange for a selfie with you?”</p><p>… a what?</p><p>“Sel...fie?” she asked.</p><p>Eyes brightly shining once more, Cater beamed with excitement. “No worries! I’ll explain after class~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slippery Bats with Eels in the Belfry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiding a deep yawn behind her hands, Piper stretched until she felt a satisfying pop from her stiff shoulders, letting out a low but pleased hum in relief. It was her fourth day of school already and she still was having some trouble sleeping at night, given the heat and humidity of Savanaclaw dorm. Her room was a bit cooler thanks to magic that changed the temperature in the rooms, but it still would take a bit more adjusting to get where she could sleep better. </p><p>It was a miracle she had managed to force herself to stay conscious during Magic History class. Trein-sensei may have an intimidating presence and vindictive nature towards those who slept in class, but he still held a voice that was hard to listen to for long periods of time without suffering some level of drowsiness. That, and the decaf coffee from the school cafeteria wasn’t helping worth a damn.</p><p>What was the point of decaf coffee? It certainly didn’t taste like the real thing to her, so why bother drinking it if you were looking for the taste without the kick? She wanted to take some time to hunt down the real stuff at some point.</p><p>But for now, she had more important matters to settle, one of which was getting a quick bite before getting down to the library. Thus she grabbed a small sandwich and a tempting peach from the selection of fresh fruits, and settled into what now was her favorite lunch spot. Right next to Jack.</p><p>The second day, she had tried finding a different spot to sit, and had settled with a table of Heartslaybul students next to Cater-senpai. She’d wanted to ask him more about the phone thing since he’d gotten her intrigued the day before after keeping his promise to explain what a selfie was, and then tried to keep up with her other questions before he had to leave for his dorm chores.</p><p>But he’d managed to weasel his way out of it and ditch, where she was left sitting with a redhead and dark haired duo who either was bragging about himself, or telling the other to stop making things up to look cooler than he was. Piper took the opportunity when they started arguing to flee back to Jack’s spot, which was fairly unoccupied still.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but noticing her vaguely annoyed expression, he had offered her a bottle of lemonade tea. She smiled in gratitude, after which he did say he only offered it since he had an extra he no longer needed.</p><p>The next day she just sat with him to save herself the trouble, ‘accidentally’ having grabbed a second bottle of tea herself to give back in return of his favor. Jack wasn’t much of a talker, but she never felt awkward during lunch with him at least.</p><p>Her hair still had the peppermint smell, but it didn’t seem to bother him now. She’d kept using the ointment, finding she liked it better than whatever the guys in Savanaclaw dorm used to wash their hair. It itched way less now, and was mousy brown with slight patches of white still present, resting at chin length instead of where it used to be at her shoulders.</p><p>She didn’t have much time to stay however, quickly finishing her food and dashing off to the library. There was a break after lunch, but she still needed to do some work in the greenhouse at some point. But she had a good hour and a half to do a bit of research.</p><p>After all, she still needed to learn more about the clubs listed so she could decide on one to join.</p><p>She didn’t own a horse, nor had any musical skills, and any of the sporting clubs weren’t something she wanted to do. Science was interesting, but she didn’t quite see it as something she’d want to do at least twice a week. Mountain appreciation seemed redundant given how she lived her whole life on one and was sick of them. What was left was movie appreciation, gaming and gargoyle research clubs.</p><p>Piper liked the idea of playing games or watching movies since there were no book clubs. But she had no idea what on earth these gargoyle things were. And she wanted to at least know what the third club was about before dismissing it.</p><p>Standing in the ‘G’ section, she scanned the shelves for anything discussing gargoyles that she could find.</p><p>“Gambling… Gangrene? Ew… Gardening…” she softly mumbled to herself. “Gastronomics? Where is something about gargoyles?”</p><p>Sighing, she kept checking in case someone mishelved them, picking up a few books that weren’t related but seemed interesting regardless. However, a shout sounded from nearby, and given her concern there was a problem, Piper peeked around the corner in the case there was some magical fire or something to be worried about.</p><p>That was the wrong choice to make it seemed, given she was instantly knocked over by someone roughly her size with red hair. She heard a “I'm-sorry-for-being-rude-and-I-would-like-to-help-you-up-but-I'm-really-in-a-rush-as-I-have-an-important-matter-to-attend-to!” as he kept running.</p><p>Did he even stop to breathe? What the heck?</p><p>Dazed, she shook her head a bit to gather whatever sense was knocked out of her.</p><p>“Aw… Goldfish come back!” came a playful whine. A light huff was then heard, followed by “Oh hey~ I know you!”</p><p>Looking up, and she really had to <em>look up</em>, she noticed a tall and lanky boy staring down at her with an amused expression. His eyes were different colors, his right a golden color while the other was darker, both sparkling with humor and delight.</p><p>Did she know him? Piper couldn’t recall ever meeting someone with teal hair like that, especially with that weft of black jutting off to the right side of his face. Between his hair and his eyes, and his height, she would certainly remember him.</p><p>Clearing her throat and averting her eyes from staring, she said “I’m not familiar with you I’m afraid…” Gathering up the books she dropped, she asked “Even so, may I borrow your hand?”</p><p>Brows knitted in thought, he asked “What for?”</p><p>Piper felt a bit embarrassed to say it, but she mumbled “I need help standing up. I wanted to borrow your hand to help keep my balance.”</p><p>Shrugging, she saw a peek at his sharp teeth as he grinned. “Don’t wanna.”</p><p>Lifting a brow, she could tell this guy was not the type to be a gentleman. Sighing, she did her best standing on her own with the books in her hands, managing somehow even if she wobbled a bit.</p><p>Once properly standing again, she noticed tall, thin and toothy just watching her struggle. “Thanks for nothing,” she grumbled.</p><p>Hands stuffed in his pockets, he chimed “You’re welcome~” a tad too cheerfully for her tastes.</p><p>Stepping away to settle at one of the tables and avoid the guy, Piper couldn’t help but notice he was actually following her. “Was there something you needed?” she asked, a tad on edge with his lazy strides tailing behind her.</p><p>“Not really,” he said, sitting down and grabbing one of the books she had placed on the table. “Goldfish got away, so since you distracted me I wanna play with you instead.”</p><p>Piper just inwardly sighed and picked up her own book. Looking at the pages, she replied “I’m afraid I have something to take care of first.” </p><p>After all, she had until tomorrow afternoon to settle on a club to join...</p><p>Reading a few lines before what's-his-face plucked it out of her hands, he leaned over the table just to hide the books under his body. Grinning at her, he seemed like he was challenging her to take them back.</p><p>It changed into a pout as she just picked up another from the large stack resting on the table. “Aww c’mon Sea Bunny? It’s so boring here… Do you really want to stay here and read the whole time?” he groaned.</p><p>Her head tilted slightly in bafflement at the strange nickname, Piper tried to guess where he got off calling her something like that. She wasn’t from the ocean, and even if she was he wouldn’t know as such. Bunnies didn’t live in the sea, and she was a hare anyways.</p><p>Crossing her arms, she was very close to telling him to find amusement elsewhere, when she got an idea. Crooking a finger under her chin in thought, she said “I’ll join you if you can tell me what a gargoyle is?”</p><p>The second the words left her mouth, she sort of regretted them. She didn’t even know this guy’s name, let alone what he was capable of. Ruggie did say she was under Leona’s protection back at the dorm, but that only counted for so much on campus.</p><p>She watched the guy’s face change from pouty, to thoughtful, and then to frighteningly mischievous with that toothy grin on full display in the worst way. </p><p>Standing up, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of her chair. “I can show you one instead! Let’s go~”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Despite her more full figure, Piper was actually in excellent shape. But that didn’t stop her from being a bit winded as her arm was released after Mister long-legged jerk had forcefully led her to a random part of the school.</p><p>“Okay… you… whoever you are… huff… I have shorter legs so... a warning if you ever do that again please!” she bit out from a bent over position. Taking a second, she heard scuffling instead of a reply.</p><p>Of course. What else would she expect of a guy who apparently acted on impulse but to not listen to her. Standing properly again, she glanced over to find him squatting on the lower edges of the school roof.</p><p>“Up here~” he beamed with those sharp teeth glistening. “Those gargoyle thingies are up here, so follow me!” Turning around, he grasped the decorative lattice grate and hauled himself up higher. “If you can climb that is~”</p><p>There was a pause. Then within seconds, Piper had scaled the wall and perched above him. “I can scale mountain interfaces in my sleep. Only the goats can do better.” Huffing in challenge, she sat on the edge of a low set parapet, looking quite proud. “Can I climb? Ha. You’re a funny one, whatever your name is.”</p><p>For a moment, there was silence. No reply, no sound of his hands and feet working the footholds, just the wind. Was he just stuck? Or just looking for a response before continuing his climb?</p><p>He couldn’t have fallen, she’d have heard it. Even if they were 50 feet off the ground by now. But even so, she instantly peered over to check.</p><p>Only to find his grinning face right in front of hers, grinning in delight…</p><p>She jolted, biting down a yelp at the shock of his sudden close proximity. Face red, she turned to take a deep breath and pinch her nose against the frustration forming.</p><p>He had been laughing the whole time, still managing to pull himself up onto the platform beside her. The shaking of his shoulders rattled the blue-green gems dangling from his right ear, as his eyes glittered brightly in amusement. As he calmed down, he simply said “Floyd Leech. I’m a second year in Octavinelle.”</p><p>Face still burning red, Piper took a deep breath. No use getting mad at him since it was her own fault for getting concerned. “Well, Floyd-senpai… This is fun and all, however, where exactly are the gargoyles you mentioned?”</p><p>Still smiling giddily, he replied “Right above us. Look up and you’ll see it Sea Bunny.”</p><p>Dubious about listening, she stared at him to debate if it was another trick or not. But for whatever reasons, he gave off the vibe of being sincere the whole time. Whatever pranks he pulled had been in plain view, or ones she walked into on her own impulse. So, sighing, she humored him and glanced upwards at a statue of a draconian like being squatting over the edge, it’s mouth gaping wide in a sinister growl.</p><p>“Oh, this? This is a gargoyle? Just part of the architecture?” she questioned.</p><p>Floyd hummed in confirmation. “They spit out water when it rains too. I‘ve seen ‘em do it but Jade won’t let me climb up to look when it’s wet out.” Pouting slightly, he looked down and pointed with sudden glee again. “Hey it’s Jellyfish! Was he asleep down there the whole time? And his friend is with him!”</p><p>Vaguely curious who had earned the nickname ‘jellyfish’ Piper peered back down. She spotted a young man dozing under the trees with glistening silver hair. And next to him was…</p><p>“Oh! Lilia-senpai!” she shouted down. Looking over at Floyd, she grinned. “This was fun, but I have to get down real quick. See ya later Floyd-senpai!” Turning around to place her foot on the nearest foothold, she then made quick work of climbing down.</p><p>Running over, she greeted Lilia Vanrouge with a big smile.</p><p>He in turn smiled warmly. “Ah, if it isn’t darling Piper-chan. How are you today, child?” Glancing behind her, he chuckled. “I see you are making friends?”</p><p>Looking back a bit, she noticed Floyd was on the ground again as well, walking away while looking a bit miffed. “He’s not quite a friend, more like he hijacked me for a quick climbing trip after I asked him a question.”</p><p>Blinking bemusedly, Lilia replied “I see… You are quite the energetic young lass it seems. I do hope he wasn’t giving you any trouble?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Piper placed a hand on her hip. “Not so much trouble as being childish. He didn’t cause any harm, just was a bit on the playful side is all.” Looking over at the silver haired ‘jellyfish’, remarkably still asleep, she asked “Is this one of the boys in your care, Lilia-senpai? Master Maddoc mentioned you had a few.”</p><p>“Indeed. I came to wake him up for his classes, seeing as he has troubles with staying awake.” Reaching over to place a gloved hand on top of the sleeping boy’s head, Lilia smiled tenderly. “Well, it was a true delight seeing you Piper-chan, but I do believe it will be the period shift soon, so you may want to prepare for any class you may have?”</p><p>After looking all over for him for days, she wanted to pout, but knew Lilia had a point. “Alright. I’ll see you later, and if you write to Master please tell him I’m doing fine.”</p><p>“But of course,” he agreed. Watching her run off again, he beamed. “How Maddie helped raise such a good child is beyond me.” Shaking his head in confusion, Lilia grumbled, “In 300 years I never knew that old coot to be decent at taking care of anything, even himself. But I suppose talking to oneself is not going to solve that mystery, and this child needs to awaken to get to his own classes…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 may be up later today with hope. Sorry for the trouble of reposting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Delightful Dealings with Devils and Clubs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's a bit on the rough side, or if someone seems on the OOC side. I am doing this all on my own so I hope it's pleasant to read all the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An abrupt knock on her bedroom door, followed by the call of her name slightly startled Piper while cleaning. It was the weekend and she was in a frenzy, seeing as she had to run with her club application to get it approved in time.</p><p>“Come in! I’m decent!” she shot back before returning to digging through the small closet for the tenth time.</p><p>“Oi oi… What has you all worked up this morning?” gruffed Ruggie Bucchi. Hand resting on his hip while his foot rested on her upturned trash can, he glanced about. “Lost something?”</p><p>“Good morning Ruggie-senpai… I’m sorry for the mess… ouch!” Rubbing the tender spot where a coat hanger collided with her head, she mumbled “I was looking for my school bag. I’ll have this fixed up as soon as I find it though, no worries!”</p><p>“Ah, how unfortunate… Good thing I have just the solution!” Giving a snicker, Ruggie sounded quite pleased with himself.</p><p>Peeking out, she asked “Do you? I know I tried checking lost and found?”</p><p>“Nah, hardly anyone bothers with that since they rather keep it.” Ruggie grinned, “Not that I can object to a free wallet or two, but you are lucky someone dropped this by since it had your name and class number on it.”</p><p>Pulling her bag from behind his back, he pouted. “Tsk, tsk… Honestly Piper-kun, you should be more careful with your things.”</p><p>Leaping out of the closet, the young hare was thrilled. She was about to thank him as she reached for her bag, but he pulled it back a bit, instantly making her hesitate. “How can I repay you, Ruggie-senpai?”</p><p>“Shishishi~ You’re a smart one. I’ll return your bag, but I need you to do me a favor and stop by the school kitchens after you clean up your mess.” Scowling, he muttered “Leona-senpai is asking for some high quality beef for his lunch and I got a load of laundry to get done. Deal?”</p><p>Looking wary, she asked “Just the beef right? I can do that yeah.”</p><p>The bag was tossed over, and a broad, cheeky smile was back in place on Ruggie’s face. “‘Atta girl. Get it back before 11, got it?”</p><p>Nodding, Piper set down the satchel and checked it first for any missing items. It occurred to her now she left it behind when getting dragged off by Floyd Leech in the library the day before, and thankfully no one managed to find the hidden compartment with her wallet she made on the bottom.</p><p>Or so she thought until she noticed the note from Ruggie, saying he took 500 Madol as a finder’s fee. She was glad it was only that much…</p><p>But her reading glasses, notebooks and the rest were in tact. As was the application, which she instantly filled out her choice, then set to doing a quick clean-up. She didn’t own much, so it was only ten minutes before Piper snatched up the papers and ran out the door.</p><p>It was the weekend, so she saw no reason to change out of her dorm uniform. She wasn’t used to jeans or leather vests much, but she couldn’t complain. They looked and felt better than the parkas and thick layered pants she had before.</p><p>Stepping through the mirror to the main campus, she made a beeline to the castle. Making sure to drop of her club papers were top priority, and the beef would be more fresh if she got it on her way back anyways.</p><p>Strolling past the classroom hallways, she set about looking for the correct room she was supposed to leave them. Piper couldn’t help but sense that, while passing the gymnasium she’d gathered a follower or two.</p><p>It was perhaps someone looking to get some water or go to the bathroom in the same direction as she was heading. Which was fine, even as they passed the restrooms and vending machines. Maybe they just were going somewhere else?</p><p>It wasn’t really anything to be paranoid over, but it was a habit. Even beastmen had their predators of other species, be they human-like or not. Being followed was instinctually unnerving, as was being stared at.</p><p>Like how she had to avoid snow leopards or other predators growing up. It paid to be cautious of your surroundings.</p><p>Dipping into the room where she had to place the paper into a submissions box, she noticed someone already there. Short green hair, and golden eyes scanning a form or two with a finger placed under his chin, he suddenly glanced over.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry? Were you here to submit your forms for club?” Adjusting his glasses, he gave a warm, if apologetic smile. “I was about to take the last ones to the office before they closed.”</p><p>Eyes widening, Piper extended the form and blurted “If it’s not a bother, can you please still accept mine? I had misplaced and… well that’s not much of an excuse, but can I still submit?”</p><p>Noting his look of slight surprise, she froze. She had gotten excited and probably was putting him in an odd position for asking that.</p><p>Clearing her throat, she clutched the paper a bit tightly. “I’m sorry. It was my fault and I didn’t mean to ask something that would be an inconvenience. I panicked.”</p><p>A soft chuckle, then the paper was gently pulled from her grasp. Lifting a finger to his lips he said, “While I do feel bad about it, it can’t be helped. The box is closed after all.”</p><p>Blinking in befuddlement, Piper quickly caught on with a smile. “Y-yes. I understand.”</p><p>Grinning, he pointed behind her. "I have to lock the door and return the key to the headmaster, so it’s best we both make an exit, shall we?”</p><p>Holding the door for her as they exited, he glanced down the hallway briefly. Piper swore she saw his eyes glaring and heard the rapid shuffling of feet, but as he turned back to face her, his golden eyes were warm and his smile friendly. "So, at this point I think it safe to guess you're the young lady joining us as a first year?"</p><p>Still wondering if she had just imagined that frightening look seconds before, she answered. "Th-that would be accurate. I'm Piper.” There was no guessing what she saw, but she still decided to lighten the mood a tad. “ And what's your name, oh valiant protector of the paperwork."</p><p>Aha! That got a chuckle! She even spotted a small black clover in the corner of his eye as it crinkled when he laughed. Cater-senpai and his two buddies from lunch also had card suits by their eyes.</p><p>She had a hunch, only to be proven right as he introduced himself.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he told her "Trey Clover. I'm the vice dorm leader of Heartslaybul, third year."</p><p>Smirking, there was an urge to pat herself on the back. But Piper just replied "I had a feeling with the card suit motifs. It's a pleasure, Trey-senpai."</p><p>As they walked down the hall, Trey hummed. "You’d be correct. They are as unique to Heartslaybul students as the color of the arm bands.” Pausing in his stride at the corner of the hall, he than said “But that said… Are you heading back to your dorm now? It's not recommended to wander in dorm clothes too much on campus."</p><p>A rule-keeper it seemed. She could respect that to a degree. "I had an errand to run actually. I wanted to stop by the cafeteria to get something and ask if they had any non-decaf coffee at all."</p><p>Adjusting his glasses while balancing the papers in the crook of his arm, Trey looked thoughtful. "Hmm… I'm sure you can find some excellent coffee at the Mostro Lounge? I don't drink it myself since it's bad for the teeth, but an associate of mine who is from Octavinelle has mentioned it."</p><p>He hesitated seeing the wide, light blue-green eyes staring at him in pure joy and appreciation.</p><p>"Y-you mean it? I need to check that out soon!" Feeling so happy at the idea of having her favorite drink again, Piper was beaming. "I can't wait…"</p><p>Clearing his throat again a bit anxiously, Trey mumbled, "Just head to Octavinelle dorm and ask for directions to the Mostro Lounge. They close early on the weekends, but if you get there before one tomorrow you can probably ask for it. However, it’s a bit pricey."</p><p>Huffing in triumph, Piper said "I’ll keep that in mind! Thanks a bunch." Checking her watch, she then realized she was running a tad behind. "I better get going however! Gotta be back with that beef for Ruggie-senpai."</p><p>Lifting his hand in parting, Trey said "It was nice to see you Piper-chan. If you're ever in the area, feel free to visit us at Heartslaybul. I know Cater-kun would enjoy it if you came by."</p><p>Giving a small grin, she said "When I'm no longer mad at him for ditching me before, sure. See ya around Trey-senpai."</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Sadly, by the time Piper got to the cafeteria, they were out of beef. That was what she got for dawdling around she guessed. Therefore she now stood in front of a brick building on the outskirts of the campus, warily staring at it after she found a strange scrap of paper that appeared that lead her to Mr. S' shop.</p><p>Where the paper came from was anyone’s guess, as she had been digging through her bag for her wallet while paying for a light lunch to go when it showed up. She had no memory of it being there when she checked her bag after Ruggie returned it?</p><p>It was strange, but she noticed it mentioned a sale on high quality meats, so she paid for her egg salad on whole wheat before looking for the place.</p><p>But now that she was here, she got this odd vibe from the place. Be that as it may, she still needed that beef to repay her debt and she needed it in the next 20 minutes. So, mustering up some courage, she casually tapped on the door with her knuckles. </p><p>The creek of the door hinge as it opened and an enthusiastic "Come on in, little devil," came from inside.</p><p>Stepping in cautiously, she noticed a handsome, swarthy gentleman seated behind a trunk serving as a desk of sorts. But no one was near the door.</p><p>"Well, well… if it isn't our first little lady devil to grace the shop?" greeted the man, magenta eyes glistening. Skeleton tattoos were visible on his exposed skin, and his showman's smile was quite the sight to behold. "I'm Mr. S himself, but folks just call me Sam. What can we do for you today?"</p><p>Gulping, Piper cleared her throat while trying not to notice the animal and human skulls lying about. “I heard there was a sale here on meat today? I was hoping if you had some beef left if it was available?”</p><p>His smile growing ever wider, Sam clasped his hands together. “Oh, you heard about our special today! Buy one pound of our high grade meats and get 10% off a second item of your choice over a certain price.”</p><p>Blinking, Piper had to admit that was a rather tempting offer. Even so…</p><p>“I may have to pass on the offer I’m afraid. I’m in a bit of a hustle to get back you see.” she explained. “But how much for the beef?”</p><p>Humming, Sam held a finger under his chin. “Little devils on the run do make business a bit hard.” Snapping his fingers, he said “Tell you what. The beef is only 400 madol a pound, so throw in another 400 and I’ll offer you a free luxury item at random.”</p><p>Looks like Sam was there to bargain and determined to make another sale. Piper did admit she was in a rush, but the luxury item he mentioned had her interest as well. So with a smile, she answered “Alright, it’s a deal.”</p><p>800 madol later, Piper walked out with the beef as requested, but also a nice lavender scarf with tiny snowflake-like flowers on the edge. She had no use for it now of course, but even if Sam was just trying to get rid of it, she found herself fond of the soft fabric and pretty design. For now, it would hang in her room until the colder weather came along.</p><p>Once she made it back to Savanaclaw, Ruggie seemed anxious and bolted over as she came close. His voice was gruff as he said “You’re sure cutting it close. Did you at least get what I asked for?”</p><p>Offering it over she said “I’m sorry, I had to get it from Mr. S’ shop since the cafeteria was out. I hope there’s enough time?”</p><p>Sighing, he said “Yeah, that was more my bad. I should have told you to go there first. How much was it?”</p><p>Piper said “There was a sale so it was only 400 madol a pound.”</p><p>“Right… I see.” Pulling out his wallet, he offered her the exact amount. “Here’s the fee to cover it. Good job Piper-kun.”</p><p>Smiling widely, Piper nodded and accepted the payment. “Glad to be of assistance.”</p><p>As she returned to her room, she spotted Jack over by the dorm Magic Shift field. He was watching her walk by and she gave a light wave which he slowly returned with a lift of his hand. Taking it as an excuse to walk closer, she said “Heyo Jack-kun. What’s up?”</p><p>Snorting, he replied “Don’t act so familiar just because you sit with me at lunch.”</p><p>“Oh? My mistake.” Smiling, she brushed a leaf off of her now-completely mousy brown hair. “I was just back from running errands and just wanted to say hi. But I better get back to my studies… Unless you’d want to be my study buddy that is?”</p><p>Jack was silent for a moment. As it was, Piper was stunned he had not told her to get lost already, so she waited for his reply patiently.</p><p>The wolf beastmen then gave a big smile. “I suppose. Meet me at the dorm study room in 20 minutes, and be sure to hydrate beforehand. Running errands can make you loose fluids easily, especially when you aren’t used to the climate.”</p><p>Piper froze a second. She was not expecting such a kind response out of nowhere, and damn if that smile wasn’t adorable. Clearing her throat to regain her composure she answered, “You have a good point. I’ll take care of that immediately and see you shortly.”</p><p>Running off, she didn’t want to get too hopeful, but she had to admit… Jack was warming up to her and she’d be delighted if he wanted to be friends at all in the future. He was a huge softy under that scowl and she was really looking forward to having a study buddy for the first time ever.</p><p>After all, she never had friends back home…</p><p>Shaking that negative thought away, Piper just was thrilled to be having a good Saturday and really looked forward to her venture to the Mostro Lounge for coffee on Sunday morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Fine Kettle of Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>White… That was all the child saw in the raging blizzard. No shelter of any kind could be seen, if it even existed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The tears she shed had frozen to her pale skin and hair. Her bare feet should have been burning with each step, but they had been feeling numb. The chance of frostbite inched closer with each second. But the worst pain of all was on the inside. A hollow ache that dulled any sense of reason and self preservation. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yet even so, each shaking step was taken, slower and slower as her mind and body began to shut down.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like ink, black had begun to seep into the corners of her vision. Staining the world of white as her small body collapsed. As the last remains of it began to drift away, a final thought echoed in her conscious.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘</b>
  <b>
    <em>Why didn’t you get better..?</em>
  </b>
  <b>’</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A sharp intake of breath, and light turquoise eyes blinked up at the stone ceiling in Savanaclaw dorm, still shrouded in darkness from the early hour. Exhaling her held breath slowly, Piper Mimbleton stretched with a low hum before sitting up in her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad dreams were not her favorite way to wake up. Rising just long enough to move over to her desk, she settled into the seat and flicked on the lamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no point in going back to bed. Once she woke up, she stayed up. So what better way to idle some time til the sun came up than to write a letter to her dear teacher? The papers she pulled out had a crisp scent to them that was sharper first thing in the morning, as did the ink from her magic pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she needed now was a cup of warm coffee with a bit of cream and sugar and she’d have it made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper told her guardian of her first week of school, and some people she met. Some of the things she learned, like what a gargoyle was and about phones taking pictures called ‘selfies’. At the end, she wrote she was doing well, and reminding him to take care of himself and to write her back if he found the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddoc Mimbleton was an odd man, even for a mountain hermit. So even if she wanted to sound like a mature person in her writing, she knew he’d be disappointed if she didn’t sass him at least once to act his damn age and take a proper shower more often. He’d always found it amusing when she gave him hell for being a lazy, whiny adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he would always laugh, saying how she should have been the caretaker and he the care receiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still never stopped him from then hiding the ground Hawthorne roots while she practiced making a soothing broth that eased the pain from gout, or from playing hide and seek with the locals who needed advice for certain ailments. Maddoc was a nuisance, but the only reason the villagers didn’t chase him off had been his medical expertise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a man in his early four-thirty’s, the man knew his share of medicine of the fae, beastmen, and human variety. Maybe even some he picked up from merfolk here and there, but in his words…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The ocean is a pain. As much fun as I get seeing mortals suffer sand in their knickers, it’s too much sun and always stinks of fish.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Writing her name on the back of the letter, Piper couldn’t help but envision her master hiding in some picture book beach cave, frizzy purple hair covered in sand and looking quite displeased at the bright sunlight beyond his little stolen lair. He’d probably turn whatever poor sap who wandered by into a slug just to see them writhe in the salt water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d turned her into a lizard once when she refused to go to bed when he said. Only until he recalled lizards couldn’t last in the cold and changed her back with the promise she’d just turn in when he said instead of acting like a brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming as the morning light started to peek in through her window curtains, Piper noticed the stirring of some of the other dorm members down below. Jack even seemed to be preparing for his morning run with his buddy from Pomefiore. He’d invited her the night before, but he always left too early for her to be prepared in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had some things to take care of seeing as she had plans for the day. Placing her letter in her bag, she ran off to take a quick shower for the morning and washed her school uniform for the next day. Hanging her clothes to further dry in a small alcove that got a fair amount of sun, there was just one last thing to take care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A venture to find the Mostro Lounge that Trey had told her about for a late brunch. The urge to find out how the rumored coffee they had would fare had her eager all yesterday evening, which not just Jack but even the dorm leader had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he did was say it was cute how the little freshmen got so excited over something as simple as studying. Leona Kingscholar might have her under his protection, but there was no protecting her from his snarky comments. Ruggie at least had the guts to point out at least they were studying while he was off sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona had piped down after that, but not without saying he didn’t need to study. Piper still tried her best to curb her enthusiasm after. It was just coffee, and not worth getting teased about by a grumpy lion. But Ruggie had sorta stuck up for her in a sense, even if it was more to get under the dorm leader’s skin a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stood in the hall of mirrors yet again, Piper glanced around for the right one. Octavinelle’s mirror gate was rather fascinating to look at. They all were honestly, but being as she never saw much of the ocean save for a few pictures growing up, she was extremely curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and this was the first dorm outside her own she was visiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure to ask a member of the dorm a bit about the hours the lounge kept, she had waited until around 9 before going in. But as she emerged on the other side of the mirror, nothing ever could have prepared her for the view of the bottom of the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow! It’s so pretty…” she couldn’t stop herself from gushing as the sight of countless rocks, coral, fish and other aquatic wonders filled her field of vision. Her rabbit ears were at full attention for once, as her whole being was filled with adrenaline at the amazing place around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It left her so full of awe, she forgot she was in a public walkway where anyone could see her. And as a result...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, what a… charming reaction?” elegantly cooed an amused voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting back a yelp as she quickly turned about to face the speaker, Piper blushed in mortification at a student with silvery white hair dressed in a suit and lavender trench coat.  His mouth was smiling, but his blue eyes were cold and observant. “While I must admit it is a pleasure to have a young lady present for once, I am curious to know whatever brings her by our dorm of all places so early on a Sunday morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever he was, he had to be someone who held a good deal of authority to stand there and interrogate her in such a passive manner. A random student would likely ignore her or just tell her to leave if she didn’t have any business to be lurking about. The way he dressed and spoke already had her feeling a touch inadequate, as if she could easily be looked down on for not wearing something more appropriate to the environment. That, and her gaping at the fish had been awfully childish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to cower like she was a mouse under the sharp eyes of a hawk, Piper took a moment to steel her nerves, take a deep breath and relax before speaking. “I apologize for the intrusion. I was looking for the Mostro Lounge. I was told by someone I could get some coffee there.” Sheepishly placing a hand on the back of her neck, the leather from her half gloves helped to calm her a tad as she said. “I tried asking if it was open, but if now is a bad time I can try again later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrowing, he studied her with a slight frown for a second or two. All she wanted was just something for her caffeine fix and maybe a nice meal to go with it. Nothing to get so intimidating about she would think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he then relaxed, and his smile returned. “By all means, a patron to our ristorante under the sea is more than welcome here. My name is Azul Ashengrotto, the dorm head of Octavinelle. And if I may be so bold to ask yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper Mimbleton…” she supplied. The shock of literally bumping into the dorm leader just minutes after she arrived had her feeling less talkative than usual, especially since he kinda scared her. She had a hunch he wasn’t lying about his position either, given how he exuded a commanding presence from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brow lifted slightly in response. “Mimbleton you say? Interesting…” Azul looked lost in thought, but only briefly. “I was just on my way back from some personal affairs when I spotted you. And seeing as formalities are out of the way, why not allow me to personally escort you to the Mostro Lounge?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger crooked under another amused smile, something still felt unnerving about Azul to her. But she couldn’t just turn him down at this point, after she finally had her chance for something she dearly wanted. She actually needed that coffee today, for more reasons than a desire for the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream she had hadn’t been a new one, and it was often she used caffeine to soothe her soul after each revisit. She’d even be willing to cooperate with a sea devil to get it at this point. Was she a bit spoiled? Maybe, but there were times when it didn’t hurt to do something a tad selfish for the sake of routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you, Azul-senpai” she finally bit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. Please follow me, Piper-kun. We haven’t all day, seeing as we close the lounge early on weekends.” Turning into a brisk, but elegant walk, a single finger was lifted to beckon her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about it was so arrogant she wanted to point out she wasn’t a wandering stray. But save her defiant pout, she trailed behind him silently while glancing out the tunnel from time to time. Azul soon stepped into his role as host and began telling her about the dorm and its history on the short trek to their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she wasn’t interested to a degree, but she felt all too relieved when they arrived and he said “Well, I am afraid to cut our time short but I have some matters that need tending to.” Waving over someone from across the lobby, Azul parted with one final smile. “Jade here will be happy to be your server during your visit, so until we meet again Piper-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… See ya later then..?” Glancing at the person Azul left her with, she swore she saw a ghost. Teal hair with single black section to the side, heterochromic eyes and rather tall? As this Jade person gracefully smiled at her, Piper couldn’t resist saying “You must be Floyd-senpai’s brother or something. No way you two could look that much alike without being some kind of blood relation…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not so much as hesitating, he responded with “You are quite correct. I take it you must be the young lady he met at the library a few days ago.” Grinning a tad, a peek of his sharp teeth further proved their similarities as he added “Not that there are any others, mind you. Hard to mistake someone when there isn’t anyone similar around to compare them to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, clearly she touched a sore spot. “Even in looks you both are different. Not to mention you come off as way more scary. No offense of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile seemed sincere this time, but much more sinister. “You’re an observant one it seems. Must be in part to being relative to a prey animal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pays to be aware of your surroundings, Jade-senpai. But I came here for brunch, so if we can save this for another time?” Piper only had so much time until the lounge closed, so she wanted to take advantage of it to relax and enjoy a meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my apologies for the wait.” Instantly back into the gentlemanly facade, he escorted her to an open seat, and took her order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring out the tank wall at the ocean scenery again, Piper had a feeling that could have gone better. She wondered if an apology for saying he and Floyd looked similar would suffice, but then decided against it. She hadn’t said anything rude or untrue, and he’d been pretty good with his backhanded compliments as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he certainly gave off a vibe as someone not to mess with, so saying he was scarier than Floyd for his more quiet method of intimidation was accurate. Speaking of, guess who was heading her way with her order?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smack of the coffee pot on the table with the tray of eggs and toast was a bit on the forceful side, but Floyd’s huge smile and cry of “Sea Bunny! You came to visit!” was more startling. Dressed up in a fancy suit like Azul and Jade, his was on the unkempt side, with the tie loose and a few buttons undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper found it suited him and his childish personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Floyd-senpai,” she said with a wave. “You brought the coffee huh? Talk about a life saver, I’ve been dying all week to get a cup of the good kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit baffled, Floyd stared at Piper. “Life saver? That’s a first. What’s so good about that bitter tasting junk anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Piper poured a cup and added two spoons of sugar. “It’s for nostalgic reasons. My granny used to make me some when I was small, and put cream and sugar in it to make it taste a bit sweeter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contrary to being a waiter, Floyd sat down in the booth across from her. But at this point, she was used to him doing as he pleased more than what he was supposed to be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny how that reminded her of a certain someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to have a cup?” she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah… Azul would get mad at me and say servers aren’t supposed to take food from customers.” Fiddling with a spoon as she bit into the toast, he asked “So, what are you doing after you eat? Wanna do something fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sipping slightly with a pleased hum, Piper thought it over. Floyd was a handful, but not a bother to deal with, which she questioned how much sense that made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking at the eggs with her fork she answered “I have to deliver a letter later, but sure. I can hang out for a little while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure if she’d regret it again this time, seeing as she had no idea what Floyd had planned. But she was in a good mood and what harm could come from indulging him a bit?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Roses are Red and the Eel is Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, um… Floyd-senpai?” Piper started.</p><p>Even if she couldn’t see his face from her current position, she could sense the big smile he surely was wearing as he answered “Yeah, Sea Bunny?”</p><p>Casually checking her nails for nonexistent dirt and glancing around, she continued. “Well, I do have to ask… What the hell was that, and why on earth am I currently slung over your shoulder as you stroll through these rose bushes in what I am guessing is Heartslaybul dorm?”</p><p>As if standing outside the Mostro Lounge to watch the fish some more as she waited for Floyd to meet up with her after his shift, only to have him come running towards her at break neck speed had not been enough. He’d then scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, all the while not breaking his stride. As she had given a yelp and the feeling of her gut hitting his shoulder then knocking the wind out of her, she managed to spot both Jade and Azul watching them make their getaway, obviously used to such shenanigans if their looks of silent amusement were anything to go by.</p><p>They were so lucky they had the good coffee… </p><p>She was certain she’d have bruises on her stomach for a few days. But even if she could guess him dragging or carrying others off was likely the norm for Floyd, Piper still had no clue why he dived into the Heartslaybul mirror gate at all. And he didn’t seem much inclined to answer seeing as he ignored her question altogether.</p><p>Sighing, all she could do was endure for the moment. Absentmindedly toying with fringe of the scarf thing that he wore, she muttered “You can at least tell me why we hopped over to Heartslaybul for no apparent reason…”</p><p>“Visitin’ Goldfishie,” he finally answered.</p><p>Silently mouthing it to herself, Piper briefly pondered who earned such a nickname and why, before giving up. It sorta sounded like something she’d heard before? But then, she didn’t even know why she was called a ‘sea bunny’, save the obvious that hares resembled rabbits. Even if there were no known rabbits to live in the ocean that she was aware of.</p><p>A sudden shout disrupted her thoughts, followed by more shouting and then other voices chiming in. Whatever the source was, they were heading towards it at an even quicker pace. As for herself, Piper was rather into the idea of going the other way, as whatever was going on, one thing was pretty obvious. </p><p>Somebody was pissed off.</p><p>As she made to protest with a “Hey maybe we shouldn’t-”, another shout resounded not long after they turned the corner and were out of the hedge maze.</p><p>“Who do you think you are inviting yourself to this party Floyd Leech?!”</p><p>Oh boy… What she wouldn’t give to be put down so she could get the hell up and out of there. Piper couldn’t even see what was going on, or who was speaking, but she still buried her face in her hands as her captor still kept marching forward.</p><p>Even if all the people they were approaching could see was just her lower half, she didn’t want to be noticed, and especially not with her backside on display. She might be wearing jeans, but it still was mortifying to have her cotton-tailed butt be the first and only thing in view during a conversation.</p><p>Not that Floyd seemed to care or notice her obvious distress. “Goldfish! I came by to visit! Jade said you looked like you got sick…” The tone of his voice actually almost sounded concerned. But it picked right back up to full of mischief as he said “So I brought a party guest with me to help cheer you up!”</p><p>Suddenly, Piper was tossed onto the ground like yesterday’s dirty socks with a flop. She had so much she wanted to say to this guy right now, but settled on sitting up with a sigh.</p><p>Just as it was said, there was a party going on. A few dozen male stares at her and her good buddy old chum Floyd, had her feeling sheepish as she lifted a hand in greeting. “Hey. Um… I-I was just eating brunch at the Mostro Lounge, I swear.”</p><p>Taking a second to try and stand, she noticed a hand extended to help her up. Grasping it, she righted herself with a brief dusting off before turning to thank… Cater?</p><p>It was then she finally realized that Trey was also here. But what actually made her pause was the vision of red fury clearly trying his hardest to hold it in at the sight of her and Floyd. </p><p>Gulping in response, Piper tried to act somewhat polite. “I’m terribly sorry for the intrusion. I’ll be more than happy to leave you to your own devices if I could just get redirected to the gateway mirror?”</p><p>Getting pulled into a side hug from Floyd, he whined “C’mon Sea Bunny… Don’t be so boring. How about asking Goldfish for an apology?”</p><p>Blinking, she wondered if he really had lost his mind. “For what? Shouldn’t we be the ones doing that?”</p><p>“She has a valid point. But even so…” the redhead finally spoke up, his voice commanding as he snapped “Leave at once Floyd! Not only did you show up uninvited, but you forced another to join you. And might I add with no respect to her person as a lady?” </p><p>Crossing his arms, he carried on with “You clearly have no shame, do you? And as you can see, I am in full health, no thanks to you and your snooping about. If it wasn’t for Jade and Azul, I’d have you banned from the premises! You do nothing but cause problems.”</p><p>Ouch... Even if Floyd had gotten out of hand, that was pretty harsh.</p><p>Glancing over, Piper suddenly felt a chill as the noticed Floyd’s expression. His smile was gone, and his eyes suddenly seemed less… playful. In fact they seemed almost lifeless and cold as Floyd sighed. “I’m leaving. This party is boring anyways…”</p><p>As he stomped off back into the maze, she made to follow, but Cater placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking at him questioningly, there was a concerned frown in place of his perky grin.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that Piper-chan… Floyd-kun is a bit… scary in his bad moods.” Softening his face, he asked “Why not just stay here for a bit and we can take you back to the mirror gate, alright? I’m sure he’ll be fine for now.”</p><p>Glancing back to the maze briefly, she already knew even if she ignored the warning that it was too late to catch up to the long legged gremlin. So with a sigh, she nodded. “Only if I am not causing too much trouble. I’m already here without permission…”</p><p>Cater then smirked as he glanced over at the redhead, who now looked a tad more calm as he stirred two sugar cubes into his teacup. “Riddle-kun, what say you as our dorm leader?”</p><p>Gray eyes observed her for a moment, before darting back to the teacup. “She may stay, as long as she follows the dress code.”</p><p>“Can do~” Cater said quite cheerfully. “I have just the thing in mind for a cute girl like Piper-chan! Quite fashionable too.”</p><p>Hesitating at his excitement, Piper asked “What exactly are you up to-?!”</p><p>A flick of his wrist was all it took. Where her own dorm uniform had been, there now was an outfit comprised of a white frilled shirt under a red vest with a large black ribbon held together by a tiny pin of a white rose half painted red. The real kicker was a white pleated skirt bearing a gold trim, but there was at least a pair of white and black striped leggings to spare her feeling too exposed.</p><p>As it was, Piper had never in her life worn a skirt before. Skirts seemed too much a bother in deep snow when she could wear pants. This was a whole new territory to venture in, and she was just tossed in head first after being ditched by that moody troublemaker.</p><p>“I’m… not sure about this…” she mumbled. She was more than ready to copy Floyd and dive into the maze as an escape route.</p><p>“Oh come now, you look super ‘grammable Piper-chan!” Thankfully, Cater had the grace to not pull out his phone for a picture for once. “Now you can join us for the party~”</p><p>The mature voice of Trey intervened. “Okay Cater, you had your fun… Let’s just settle down and get back to where we started.” Smiling warmly, he offered her his arm. “I don’t know if you can walk in those shoes, but better I help you to a seat than you get hurt.”</p><p>His help did indeed prove to be needed. Whatever the hell these kind of shoes were, Piper did not like them. The back heel was too high and walking in them was like trying to balance on thin ice more than a grassy lawn.</p><p>Settled into a seat two spaces away from the dorm leader called Riddle, she glanced down at the table cloth as she tried to resist hiding under it. “Thank you, Cater-senpai, Trey-senpai. And Riddle-senpai...”</p><p>Riddle seemed a bit surprised to be thanked, but merely smiled lightly. “Well, it appears for all intents and purposes, Floyd did at least manage to bring someone with manners for us to dine with.” Casually sipping at his tea, he then looked a tad perplexed. “I do wonder… How did you find yourself in that one’s clutches? You mentioned a brunch over in Octavinelle. Surely you know the warnings of that dorm from Leona Kingscholar?”</p><p>Warnings? What warnings? The dorm surely had a few frightening faces that left Piper on edge at times, but there was no way she’d be in any literal danger?</p><p>“I have not, I admit. I was under the belief it was safe to have some coffee at least…” she mumbled. </p><p>An amused huff was the reply. “It may benefit you to do more research into your environments before engaging with them, as you can now see.”</p><p>She definitely could see. Even if she had been on pins and needles while in Octavinelle dorm, she also felt nervous here as well to a degree. Enough to be a tad uneasy in spite of the peaceful scenery.</p><p>Savanaclaw was still rough too, but she knew that she was safe and could relax. She was grateful to Leona for using his authority to intimidate the others to treat her with dignity. Not that she didn’t get some lingering stares or a rare cat call, but it was always dealt with by someone who respected the dorm leader’s commands soon after. But that alone was not the issue with why she felt uneasy in Octavinelle or here.</p><p>In the more aquatic of the two, as beautiful as the ocean life was, there was always the lingering sensation of being watched. Watching your words and your actions, and the fear of being eaten alive if you weren’t careful. Floyd’s face before he left made her realize that even if he came off as the more frank and carefree of the trio, he was still someone to be wary of at the end of the day.</p><p>As for here, the awkward silence and sudden reminder of her femininity in such a jarring manner now had her not much willing to speak. It was annoying how vulnerable she felt since she came to this school. She almost wanted to write another letter to Maddoc to ask what the hell he was thinking of sending her to such a place.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Trey lifted a tea pot in offering as he spoke. “I admit when I offered for you to visit, I wasn’t expecting you so soon. I was hoping to prepare more pastries by then.”</p><p>Accepting the cup being filled, she finally smiled a bit. “Well, unintentional or not I’d still rather you not go through any extra fuss for my sake. I’m afraid tea is all I can take at the moment anyways.”</p><p>Cater pitched in “It’s a special kind of earl grey Riddle-kun likes. A shame about the tarts though. Trey is an amazing baker, especially with his other skills.”</p><p>Trey gave a stern look at his friend, before saying “Well, if there is a next time it certainly is of no trouble. I find it a relaxing hobby of sorts. How about you Piper-kun?”</p><p>The conversation about them started to buzz into life again, and she felt more calm as a result. Trying to mimic how the others were holding their teacups, Piper thought it over. “... A hobby? I’m not quite sure. I suppose studying herbs and other medicinal ingredients has always been one. I even journal things I learn. But I think sketching could be a secondary hobby of mine? It comes in handy for memorizing certain plant life and such.”</p><p>“Medicine, you say?” Riddle was the one who asked, a faint darkness in his eyes. “A rather... interesting hobby…”</p><p>Biting the inside of her cheek Piper had a feeling he meant something by that. Still, she just smiled warmly. “I can admit it’s not the most fun to some, but I find it relaxing. Something to put to good use someday with hope.”</p><p>Cater then placed a hand on her head with a light pat. “Piper-chan, you aim to work in medicine someday? You’d make a cute little nurse.”</p><p>Slightly stiffening under the touch, she mumbled “With all due respect Cater-senpai, I aim to be a doctor, not a nurse. And I don’t see the medical field to be ‘cute’. It’s very serious work and as a result I need to work hard to achieve my goals.”</p><p>Riddle smirked from his teacup. “A set of priorities as well. And an understanding that your chosen field of work you aspire towards is nothing to take lightly. I admit, I am glad to see that not all the first years are goofing off. A shame our dorm was not so blessed this time around.” Setting the teacup down on the tiny plate with a small clack, he announced “However, I am afraid our tea time is over and it is on to the croquet match. Meaning, that Cater can escort you to the mirror before making sure the other intruder had left our dorm.”</p><p>Draining the lest dregs of her tea, Piper placed it back onto the table with a smile. “I admit this was a tad pleasant all things considered? I thank you for the tea, and your understanding.”</p><p>Scowling, Riddle stood with his scepter in hand. He was the same height as herself it seemed?</p><p>Even so, his presence held more of an impact. Particularly as he said “Keep in mind I let this slide as it was more the fault of another. But should you come again in a manner that goes against the rules, I will not be merciful, do I make that perfectly clear?” He finished with a sigh. “And one final thing… A reminder be more cautious of Octavinelle. Even Floyd. Especially Floyd.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Riddle-senpai.” As Cater undid the magic and let her wander in her own dorm outfit again, she felt a sense of relief.</p><p>When she was back in the hall of mirrors, she vaguely glanced at the Diasomnia mirror, but just walked back to Savanaclaw instead. Her letter could wait until another day, as she was already worn out socially and just wanted to gather her laundry and unwind for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>After all, tomorrow it was back into the grind.</p><p>As she flopped on her bed, she then remembered... "Riddle was the guy who knocked me over in the library! That's what Floyd meant!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I hope you have been enjoying the fic so far?</p><p>I normally try not to ask much, but if you guys ever have the time I would LOVE knowing your thoughts and feelings on Piper and her adventures as a student at NRC. I will keep working on this story as I find the time and inspiration in the meantime, so until next chapter! Thanks for the support~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pretty Sketchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had grown to be midway through the second week of school and Piper still had yet to send out her letter. Classes had started to delve into some heavier material, and much to her delight, Crewel-sensei had said they were prepared enough to attempt some potion making in the science lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing she loved most, it was a chance to show how much she learned from Maddoc. She studied for nine years to know as much as she did, and any opportunity to make him proud, even if he wasn’t there to see it, was something she would put her heart into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he wasn’t there…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off her gloomy thoughts, Piper continued to march into the school courtyard. It was Thursday, and she had put off handing off her letter long enough. Between the surge of studying the past few days, and doing her best to stay under the radar, she had been hoping she could bump into Lilia. But seeing as he was like a ghost with how hard it was to spot him, that left her one choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to go to Diasomnia dorm herself and ask if she could talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like she was afraid of course, but given how the first two times with going to a different dorm went, she was a bit wary of walking in blind again. Therefore, she wanted to find someone from the dorm itself, and if they were willing, maybe have them escort her to talk to Lilia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school courtyard was a place a lot of students gathered for socializing on campus, as was the gym and cafeteria. Piper wanted to try her chances here first however, given it was a bit of a smaller crowd. Easier to spot the green and black arm bands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing about the different groups, she got a few people looking back and a whistle from someone. Turning away, she ignored it and kept looking around. Laughter followed, but that’s how it was with boys it seemed. A lot of them were just really immature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically, as she rolled her eyes she finally could see the matching colors she was looking for, but hesitated when gazing upon the wearer. He was tall, broad shouldered, and already staring her down with a look of disapproval in his sharp green eyes. Standing beneath a large tree, everyone seemed to prefer being on the opposite side of the courtyard from him even. And as she marched over towards him, she debated if it was a good idea or not, but didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping a fair distance of six or so feet, the glaring seemed to worsen at her coming closer, almost as if he’d snarl if she took another step. She could hear the whispers of worry and awe as she stood there, and clenched her hands to keep from backing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulping, Piper opened her mouth with an “Eh-excuse me? You are in Diasomnia dorm, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Aren’t you quite bold, and horrifically rude for addressing me like that!” he snapped. “To completely ignore the presence of the young master to curry favor with his vassal?! For shame!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking owlishly, Piper was… well confused. But hearing the shifting of another behind the tree, it hit her she missed another presence entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you weren’t alone…” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That however seemed to be the wrong thing to say, given how the green haired sentry stiffened up and placed his hands on his hips to glower down at Piper. “How could you not notice someone as glorious as Lord Malleus?! To dare insinuate you cannot see his regal form as he enjoys the shade of this humble tree?! The audacity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Alright, enough was enough. His shouting was getting bothersome and giving her a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoulders back, and hands on her hips, she got loud back. “OKAY BUDDY, I GET IT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t quite shouting, but more projecting to state her annoyance with his volume. Her turquoise eyes were hooded as she watched the sentry just blink in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, she changed to a softer tone. “I do apologize for raising my voice, I am just not the fondest of being yelled at over a simple misunderstanding.” Glancing over at the large shadow hiding behind the tree, she said “Apologies for not noticing you sooner. I do beg your pardon, but I think it better I take my leave. Good day to you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of needing to speak to someone about needing to talk to Lilia, in her current mood she was not quite willing to anymore. Piper never liked being shouted at, especially over something so small. She didn’t even know who this Malleus person was, but his associate sure seemed to think she should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marching down the hallways, she found herself walking towards the botanical gardens. Ever since her first visit there, she had enjoyed the smell of the flowers and wanted to sit down to calm herself and relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bench she settled in was nestled in the shade between a few hydrangea bushes and opposite a pond. Closing her eyes, she clenched her muscles for a second with a deep inhale, then let them all loose as she exhaled slowly through her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her mind wander slightly, trying not to think on it too much. In the end she pulled out a notebook and some sketching pencils she kept on her person. Why not use the opportunity to draw a bit and get her mind off of things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, spotted frog resting on a lily pad caught her eye, becoming her first subject for doodling. Then she started a few of the surrounding flora before she noticed that someone seemed to be staring at her as he stood awkwardly a bit of the way down the concrete path. Raising a brow at the individual, his hair color caught her eye. Silvery-white, and purple eyes that seemed questioning even as his mouth tried to form words to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” she asked, no longer as irritated as before, but still ready to bolt if need be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” he replied. “Are you… the young lady who Sebek yelled at? Or the green haired guy?” Sheepish, he then answered his own question “That was dumb of me, of course you are. I was asked by Lord Malleus to check on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another Diasomnia member, and also in service to the mysterious Malleus person. But this one had better manners it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you I’m alright. It takes more than obnoxious shouting to get the better of me,” she answered. “I thank your Lord Malleus for his concern, all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small huff of laughter. “Sebek is a bit of a handful, but I’m sure he meant no harm. He’s just a bit overzealous…” Relaxing slightly, he crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree. “If it’s not being too forward, may I have your name?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing in adding a leaf or two to her sketch, Piper grinned. “You can’t have it, but you may know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled in return, looking rather charming as he did. “You are familiar with fae customs it seems. Not that I could take your name anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, now she remembered. “I seen you before actually. You are Lilia’s charge. You were asleep when I first saw you, so I didn’t recognize you at first.” This was great! Maybe he could help her with reaching that elusive cryptid after all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he looked bashful. “Oh… yes, I… have a sleeping disorder. I’m sorry about that. My name is Silver, second year.” A small cloud concern seemed to loom over him, his next question quieter as he glanced around. “So, you know about me and the old man then? About... what he is and what I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pencil froze, and Piper gave a small, sad sigh. Looking Silver in the eyes head on, she nodded. “I do. Probably one of the only people on this campus.” Glancing up at the glass ceiling, the late afternoon sun shone down and warmed her face, even as she felt a bit cold inside. “My name is Piper. My guardian told me about you, seeing as they knew each other back during the… the wars. He was a medic. Maddoc Mimbleton. He too, is one of them. Half at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver slowly nodded in understanding. “I heard of him actually. The ‘Marvelously Mad Medic’ Maddoc Mimbleton. I thought he renounced healing and society to be alone after the end of those times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did. But for whatever reason, he picked up a half frozen brat like me and made me his apprentice,” Piper said with a weak smile. Her eyes were distant, lost in a memory only she could see. “Maddoc-san saved my life, gave me a home, an education many would die for. And a chance to study here at such a prestigious school when it is unheard of for a female student to walk these halls. I was blessed he made that choice after all he had been through. So your secrets are safe with me so long as mine are safe with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked closer, offering her a handkerchief. Piper blinked in confusion, but accepted it, even as she raised a brow to question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver held a look of sympathy. “You can use it when you are alone. I can see you may need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It struck her now he had a point. All she could do was nod in response to that, not wanting to seem rude in rejecting such a kind offer. “If it’s not much, could you do me a favor? I had been trying to meet Lilia-senpai for some time now, and wanted to ask if he could send these letters I have to Maddoc. He’s hard to find though, so could you maybe let him know I was wanting to ask him about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gramps is good at staying hidden when he’s being sought after, so how about I take the letters to him for you?” Placing a hand over his heart, he gave Piper a sincere smile. “I promise to have them safely delivered and untouched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his calm aura and honesty, she remained a bit unsure. “If it won’t give you much trouble, then I’ll accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I see him everyday, so it’s no trouble at all to give him your letters,” he reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out the letters from her bag, she was glad she had them kept on her person even more now. Placing them in his hands, she hesitated slightly before letting go. “Let me know if I can ever repay the favor someday Silver-senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you catch me asleep somewhere I shouldn’t be, wake me up and we’ll call it even,” he half-joked, tucking the letters into his bag with care. “Would you need someone to walk you to your dorm mirror?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shake of her head. “I’ll manage, but thanks.” Standing up after putting her sketching stuff away, she gave him a brief wave. “Hope to see you around again, Silver-senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the botanical gardens, she walked a tad briskly back to Savanaclaw dorm. Piper managed a weak wave of greeting at Jack, and told Ruggie she was feeling a bit unwell and would be turning in without dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have looked the part, as Ruggie just nodded. “You want something light like soup set aside for you later? No good to rest if you don’t have at least something on your stomach to help you recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing she learned was Ruggie made sure no one went on an empty stomach in their dorm. Nor did food go to waste. And he had a good point, seeing as she’d probably regret not eating later. “Yes please. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper really was glad to have him looking out for her in his own way. And as she closed the door to her room, put her things away, and changed from her school uniform to something she’d not mind getting messed up, she had to admit she was indeed blessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as she lay on the bed and cried into a pillow, there was no denying she missed her home, her adoptive father, and how she was never going to see them again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your patience! Hopefully I can start updating more soon!</p><p>Next chapter is going to be something special if all goes according to plan, so stay tuned dear readers~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting Back Up Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's have a moment with Savanaclaw, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gaaah… just what I needed.” Ruggie grumbled on Saturday morning. “A second person to babysit. Like I’m not busy enough with more laundry and Leona-senpai’s whims being met, now I got Piper-chan under the weather…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complaining as he was, Ruggie was using it as a disguise for his concern. Their little hare had been out of it since Thursday, walking about in a daze, barely eating and just held an undertone of exhaustion beneath her attempts to be cheerful. Piper only accepting small or light meals and seeming to stare into space more than move the food to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming from a large family, including a lot of women who he was used to running errands for, even the younger ones, he had a hunch. Maybe her ‘time’ was going on and that was why Piper locked herself in her room when not in classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his business. He learned at a very young age to never ask a girl about that casually, and Piper could possibly find it creepy if he did. It wasn’t like they were kin, or really much close in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a nice kid all the same though. Perhaps a bit too nice for her own good. A bit of a space cadet as she seemed to get lost in her own thoughts quite often when she was by herself, and seemed to be good at losing things. Including herself sometimes, seeing as she wandered into the kitchen or lounge once in the early morning while in her pajamas when she was trying to find the private bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was not always a morning person, as she was awake, but her mind was still in a faint fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning however, she hadn’t emerged at all. It was even reaching close to one in the afternoon, and she still was in bed. He could expect this from Leona, but even he would be growling if he didn’t have something to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie had knocked on her door, called her name, but her muffled response was she was fine, and just wasn’t hungry. But her voice was cracked, and she never even opened the door to speak face to face. He gave her a light scolding, more joking as he said not to become a second Leona or he’d scream, and she laughed a bit and said she’d come out later when she could stomach something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was four hours ago. Piper went to bed at eight or nine the night before, he remembered since she stumbled past him and told him a good night when he was mending a tear in a shirt their dorm leader tossed on the floor. Almost sixteen hours without food, and he worried if she was staying hydrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t anyone important or close to him, but she was in his care since he was the acting vice dorm leader. But he was absurdly busy as always, and as much as he wanted to nag at her through the door to get up and show she was at least still alive and not some ghost, he had to get lunch prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seeing how the wolf she hung out with a lot had been asking to make himself of use to him, Ruggie beckoned him over as soon as he made an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack-kun, I got a special job for you,” he started. “You and little Piper-chan are close, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww, look at the freshman’s face turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack Howl cleared his throat, standing at full attention. “C-close isn’t exactly it, senpai. We study together at times and share a table at lunch, but she and I are more acquaintances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Ruggie sighed. “Still, she has a good deal of trust in you compared to some of the others, so do me a favor.” Placing a tray he made with some soup, a bit of fruit and a water bottle on it on the counter, he gruffed “She’s a bit ill, so take this up to her and make sure she eats it, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s face became serious. Even if he had not already been a tad baffled why he had not seen Piper yet that day, he didn’t think she’d been sick. And this was an order from Ruggie, who had faith in him to handle the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, Ruggie-senpai!” Picking up the tray with care, the wolf beastman set off for Piper’s room. Only to return a second later. “S-senpai, which room is hers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie just sighed as he told Jack her room number. “And try to cheer her up if you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking in response, he then nodded before leaving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the snickers of some of the others students as he passed, his golden eyes continued to look forward, but he made sure to avoid bumping into anyone. He didn’t want to have Ruggie’s hard work be wasted, or to find something else for Piper to eat instead. He wasn’t exactly well-liked by some of his dorm mates for reminding them they had standards they should hold themselves to, but that was his fight and no one else’s to get involved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was the thought of the hare girl herself. Was she already sick at the end up their second week of school? Was it a result of not taking care of herself in a different climate? She said she was from Pyroxene too, or close enough to it. Hers was near constant snow however, and the shock from freezing to temperate and sometimes hot areas was something to be wary of. Hydration, and not allowing yourself to get overheated much were important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least in October it should be cooler and a bit more bearable. Jack too, was from colder conditions, and was looking forward to the change in weather as much the coming Interdorm Magift tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, he thought standing outside the door with the matching number at last, Piper could be sick as a result of other things too. And right now, he had to make sure she was going to try and not fall into unhealthy habits and make Ruggie and others worry even more when her recovery took much longer with lack of self care. And maybe he was a bit concerned too, given she was his fellow first year and someone he talked to a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a firm knock, he spoke to the occupant inside. “Oi, Piper-kun. It’s Jack…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears twitched at the silence, wondering if he got an empty room by accident before he heard a softly spoken “Jack-kun..? W-why are you here..?” through the door. It was her voice, weak as it sounded, as she then sighed and said “I’m guessing senpai asked you to stop by…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting his feet, he felt silly talking through a door. “He wanted me to bring you some food, and to make sure you actually eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft hum. “Ruggie-senpai is honestly nicer than he lets on it seems.” A pause, then her voice took on a somber tone, saying “and I’m just sitting here making it harder on him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting a hand to rest behind his neck pensively, Jack felt a bit awkward but not enough to give his usual comment to distance himself from the situation. It wasn’t his business, but given how she always gave him a happy smile and greeting, and talking to him in spite of his gruff responses, he could at least hold back from telling her that she was indeed giving their senpai a bit of a hard time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… you are sick after all. You can just apologize to him later when you feel better.” Clearing his throat, Jack realized he was still outside instead of doing his task. “Anyways, you can start by eating something. And making it a bit easier on me by helping it seem like I am not just talking to a hunk of wood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff of laughter. “...Alright. Give me a minute.” It was a minute of scuffling and other sounds later when Piper finally opened the door. “Leave the door open and you can sit down wherever to make sure I eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt a tad nervous just walking in, even with an invitation, but stepped forward all the same. The room was dim as the curtains were closed, but he could still see well enough to tell she made a faint attempt to straighten up before opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Piper herself, she looked a mess. Puffy skin under her eyes, mussed hair and clearly in her pajamas still. A pair of long orange fleece pants in a gingham pattern and an oversized white shirt with an actual orange on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look pretty sloppy…” he couldn’t resist saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling as she took the tray from him and set it on her desk, she answered “Cleanliness may be close to godliness, but sloppiness is close to genius. My teacher was a prime example of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Jack settled to lean against a wall while she sat down and lifted the cover over the soup. “Can’t say I agree exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Piper lifted the spoon and began to tuck in. “He was a clever man, knew all kinds of things. But his house was a train wreck. Books and tools lying around with no set place, and before I moved in and began helping keep it clean, Maddoc used to leave dishes just laying out without washing them…” Holding the utensil at an angle, she stared at it. “Truth be told, some things can grow on you over time, but dirty dishes is crossing a line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nose scrunching, Jack was disgusted at the thought. “Your teacher sounds…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revolting? I know. He’d take it as a compliment, so it doesn’t do much good to tell him such.” Swigging some water, Piper swallowed and then paused. Slowly rotating the bottle to swish the water around, she seemed to be lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat the fruit too…” Jack commented. “It’s not good to waste food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting a brow, Piper glanced at a peach sitting on the tray. “Lucky me. I got my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently glancing around her room a bit to distract himself, he noticed a snowboard in the corner. “You ‘board?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frozen in mid-chew, she glanced over at the board. “That actually was my grandmothers. She was amazing at it, and I would love it when she let me watch her shred down the slopes. It was…” She trailed off, staring at the floor. “... Anyways, it was always fun to get to play in the snow with my gran. Later on I tried learning but ah… no luck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something occurred to Jack right then. Piper had been talking a lot about her life back where she was from. Normally she just had been chatting about class stuff or asking him questions about things like how vending machines worked. Her eyes were still a bit swollen, but there wasn’t any signs of her nose being runny or having a fever. More as if she’d just been crying, and a lot of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper-kun, you’re homesick, aren’t you…” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes stared at him, reminding him of ice in spite of how much warmth they usually held. Her mouth crept into a small, pitiful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s part of it, yeah. It’s… complicated, so I don’t really want to go into detail. Still…” Running a hand through her bangs, she scowled. “I should get myself together instead of moping about… Whatever the case, I am making things difficult for others by lying around feeling sorry for myself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever was bothering her, Jack had to admit she at least was self aware of her actions, and wanting to work on them. It stood to reason she couldn’t be happy all the time, and she shouldn’t be made to feel she had to sit around and keep her negative feelings to herself. This dark room wasn’t helping her much either…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... want to go for a walk?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper thought about it, but only for a few seconds. “... Yes. Very much.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Letting out a long yawn, Leona observed the lounge from his spot in a hammock strung between two trees. He’d been sleeping good, woken up for some unknown reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie was sitting close by, doing some studying while there was a break between tasks. He noticed when Leona was awake, already asking “I’m guessing you’ll be wanting me to fetch you some dinner now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, green eyes flashed in amusement. “Maybe later. What have all the idiots been up to while I was resting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did help to have Ruggie keep tabs on the dorm for him, knowing if everyone was keeping themselves in line or if he had to knock someone down a peg or two. Being in charge was tiring work, but someone had to do it, and at least most of the newbies learned quick not to challenge Leona’s authority. It never boded well when some fool got cocky and thought a sleeping lion was no challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They figured out quick who was the apex predator around here. Even if he seemed like he was “going soft” to some by going easy on a freshman just for being a girl. Those ones who were just stupid to underestimate her just for having a mellow temperament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew full well you don’t judge based on appearances, but by actions. And from what he’d heard about her going around, she made quite an impression on a few of the other dorm leaders already. Crashing a party at Heartslaybul unscathed, wandering into Octopunk’s territory alone and just ogling the fish? And his favorite. Chewing out one of the lizard’s cronies with him in attendance? He wish he had seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, that was a lie. Why ruin a good nap just to spend unwanted time anywhere near that jerk? Suffice it to say, she had spunk. He’d found each story funnier than the last, wondering what she’d be into next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie had been talking the whole time his thoughts wandered, but one thing caught his attention. “Oh, and it seems our hare is under the weather. I sent Jack-kun to deal with it, but I don’t expect much, so I’ll probably have to see if we may need to get her to the infirmary for a check-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm… That was odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems to be doing fine to me?” Leona said, pointing across the courtyard. She and the puppy were walking side by side, and she looked a bit pale but otherwise normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie blinked. “Well, looks like I can avoid that hassle.” Waving he shouted “Oi! Jack-kun, Piper-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly coming over as summoned, Piper waved. “Heyo senpai, hey Boss. How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona chuckled. Did she really just call him ‘boss’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie raised a brow, but then scowled at Piper. “You ate this time, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper nodded as Jack did the same to confirm it. “Yep. I’m sorry for the trouble Ruggie-senpai… Thank you for looking out for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hyena boy paused mid-retort as his face turned red. “Yeah, yeah… Just try not to do it again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” she chimed with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two carried on with whatever they were doing, Leona snickered. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much Ruggie-senpai~</span>
  </em>
  <span>’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes glowered over at him. “Tch. Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of the good mood he was in, Leona still was not looking forward to the upcoming meeting about the Interdorm Magift tournament this week. He had a few hunches, all of which made his blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d love nothing more than to crush that arrogant lizard bastard once and for all. That would shut those stupid sponsors up about doubting his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Hm. There was a thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Getting Chummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been awhile since the last update? Ah well, I rather take this story slow anyways. I wrote this chapter about a 3 or 4 different ways, scrapping most of them before coming to like this version. So since it's finally here, I hope you all find it worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...And thus, we come to the conclusion of how the second war between the Rose Kingdom and Pyroxene reached its end. Later, we will be discussing the aftermath." With a pause to clear his throat, Mozus Trein, turned from the chalkboard to his current students. "Now, given the fact we will soon be out for lunch, I have a few things to touch upon before you are dismissed."</p><p>The bell then chimed as if to prove his point, but no one budged. A few were even still jotting down study notes, only to pause as Trein started speaking again.</p><p>"Now, it is the start of October, and we all are aware that the annual Interdorm Magical Shift tournament will be under way at the end of the month. I myself am excited to see how well each team does this year..." There was a moment you could see the ghost of a smile on his stern face, but after lightly scratching Lucius' ear for a second, he turned back into his typically dour expression. "That said, keep in mind we still have exams upcoming in November. Even those who attain a potential sponsor for your efforts on the field should keep in mind not to slack on your studies. Homework is still a large part of your grade, so be sure to keep on top of it as well as your practice."</p><p>Piper wanted to sigh, but wisely held it in. Even if she had wanted to ignore studying for awhile, it wasn't like she could go out to the Magift field in her dorm and practice until her knees gave out.</p><p>She had been told from the start that she wasn’t really able to participate in the sporting events while attending the college by the headmaster himself. From what he had said, part of her keeping a low profile was because the board of education, including the headmasters of the other schools, were not too keen on her attending Night Raven, but for whatever reason were swayed into letting her stay. With certain conditions that was.</p><p>One was her not being on any of the sports teams.</p><p>But perhaps, it was probably for the better. For starters, it seemed if she was able to play, there would be a lot of other players even in her dorm that seemed afraid to touch her, and some even afraid to speak with her. It would be detrimental to the group if they were unable to cooperate with a fellow player, and the other teams would also be at a disadvantage if they were too nervous to get close to an opponent. Then there was the fact she wasn’t as familiar with the game as most people were.</p><p>Reception where she lived was sucky for phones alone, and televisions were typically owned by those who were further down the mountains. Maddoc was already anti-social as it was, so going that far and having to interact with other people just to watch a sporting event had seemed a lot to ask. Radios would do a play by play and scores, but even that was pretty dull to a child who couldn’t really get a mental picture to what was being discussed.</p><p>She knew a bit more now though, given she had asked Jack about the game at times when she was interested in the practices held in the field across from the dorm. In spite of how withdrawn he usually was, he talked a lot about Magical Shift, even telling her something about Leona-senpai being an amazing player. His excitement at the topic had been a rare treat, seeing as Jack smiled more often when he was passionate about the topic.</p><p>Having her satchel ready when they were dismissed, Piper remembered Jack was taking his lunch to go that day, having told her in advance to try and find someone else to sit with instead. Granted, even if he was warming up to her a bit more, he still had said it in a rather ‘I could care less’ way like he usually did. </p><p>Even with his wagging tail and large ears often betraying his attempts to seem uncaring, she still had no idea if he saw her as a potential friend. He was the silent, brooding type but she just took his lack of telling her to get lost as a good sign.</p><p>Maybe she should actually try and join him on one of his morning runs? She’d just would have to actually survive the battle to get up early without falling back into the clutches of sleep.</p><p>Having her lunch in hand, Piper scanned the tables in the cafeteria for a spot. Some of them seemed fairly empty, so she took it as a chance to snag one and enjoy her lunch in solitude for a bit while possibly going over some ideas for a project she was working on.</p><p>Flipping open her personal journal, she placed her bookmark to the side before scanning through her ideas. Sadly, thus far none of the notes really stood out as something she’d want to waste time on right now, or they needed materials that were definitely out of her budget. Though, she had been thinking of possibly getting a part time job, seeing as even now she wasn’t quite sure how she was supposed to survive the coming terms with what madol she had. But even if she got one, that would still take awhile and she had to think of some other plan that could make due in the meantime.</p><p>“Hmm… longevity of the… no no… What is this smudge? But then there’s the… hn.” Taking a bite of her lunch, she put it back down while slowly chewing in the midst of reading. Swallowing, she placed an index finger on the list, as if confirming something. “No idea what I was thinking… Even that sounds crazy…”</p><p>“Sea bunny? You know talking to yourself seems pretty crazy too?”</p><p>Glancing up at Floyd, because who else called her sea bunny, Piper raised a brow. “I’ll have you know senpai, that every known genius has a touch of crazy in them. Some just hide it better than others.”</p><p>A deeper chuckle came from behind her, and she looked up to glare at Jade Leech who was peeking at her notes. “Come now, I was merely admiring your little sketches in all that chicken scratch.”</p><p>In other words, who could possibly read her sloppy handwriting? Rolling her eyes, Piper shut the notebook. “What brings you both by?”</p><p>Floyd sat down in the vacant seat beside her. “Only table left with room for us and Azul! He’s coming soon after he talks himself out of getting that fried chicken again…”</p><p>Jade settled across from his brother. “I do hope you don’t mind us joining you, seeing as your usual companion seems to be missing?”</p><p>Admittedly, in spite of her initial fear of them, Piper didn’t feel as bothered by the idea as she thought she would. Granted, by no means did they come off as any different than before, but it was perhaps the fact it was in a crowded place like the cafeteria and not in their own domain it seemed somewhat safer. </p><p>“Sure, you already seem comfortable anyways…” Even so, she wasn’t going to be the fool to let her guard down. It was only eating together, so no need for her to talk unless she wanted to.</p><p>Azul soon made his appearance, looking between the twins and the occupant of the table they commandeered, while settling into a kind, if false, smile. “Ah, if it isn’t Piper-san. I’m surprised you aren’t with the wolf from your dorm again this time. Did you two perhaps have a disagreement?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing of the sort. He’s merely taken his lunch to go today.” Giving back a smile that matched Azul’s own, she added “We both have our own schedules after all. It’s just nice to have an associate who you can get along with while having a meal.”</p><p>“I can certainly agree. Better to enjoy the time.” His blue eyes glanced at her notebook, resting beneath her arm. “All the same, nothing wrong with enjoying some time alone as well.”</p><p>Biting into her yakisoba bread, Piper thought over what to reply with while using the excuse of chewing. She wasn’t as shaken up as before when they first met, but the feeling she had to watch her words with Azul still made swallowing a bit of a chore.</p><p>“That is true. Even if going over my notes in the cafeteria isn’t the most ideal.” Sipping at the bottle of cranberry juice, she continued eating and hoped the conversation would be too dull for him to pry further.</p><p>Jade then spoke up to ruin that hope. “Do forgive me for prying, but I saw a lot of the images you sketched in your notebook to be of plants? Are you fond of botany perhaps?”</p><p>“I suppose you could put it like that. But more on their uses in herbology than the plant itself,” clearing her throat, Piper added “I would appreciate you asking to look instead next time.”</p><p>“Why ask when we can just look over your shoulder?” Floyd chimed in, his tray already empty. “Whatcha writing about herbs and stuff for anyways? Seems boring…”</p><p>“Now Floyd, I’m sure Piper-san has her reasons…” Azul said. “Herbology has a lot of significant uses even in modern day.”</p><p>In spite of herself, Piper found herself nodding. “It’s just as Azul-senpai said. Knowledge about herbs can be used in cooking, crafting, cleaning... I like learning as much as I can as both a hobby and for my future career.”</p><p>Azul smirked, seeming pleased she found his input helpful. “I believe I heard you are interested in medical pursuits, correct? What are you planning on majoring in down the road?”</p><p>She hesitated. It was a bit difficult to answer that exactly, but she had been thinking over it for quite some time. Ever since Maddoc first mentioned her getting an education beyond what he gave her. Medicine was a broad field, but there was a very specific reason she chose to learn medicine in the first place, so one thing had stuck out to her very well.</p><p>“I was thinking about being an Apothecarian,” she mumbled slightly.</p><p>Jade grinned, a finger crooked under his chin. “Interesting... Azul, you have dabbled in that a bit, haven’t you?”</p><p>Pausing to wipe his mouth with a napkin, Azul replied “I have, but nothing too deep. Just certain things for what I needed at the time. Getting most herbs in the conditions you need them under the sea is not only expensive, but difficult with some of the time frames you need them by.”</p><p>Piper lifted a brow. Herbs under the sea?</p><p>A lightbulb went off.</p><p>“Excuse me, I need to write something down real quick.” Standing up, her face was bright with excitement “Thanks for joining me for lunch.”</p><p>She couldn’t wait to get started!</p><p>Pausing, she looked back to say “Oh, and Floyd-senpai, I’m glad to see you are feeling better compared to the last time I saw you. See ya!”</p><p>All three mermen just watched as she scurried off.</p><p>Azul pushed up his glasses. “What was that about?”</p><p>Jade hummed in amusement. “Quite an odd one it seems.”</p><p>Floyd just stared in silence, utterly perplexed by her parting words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Barking Up the Wrong Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a weary sigh, and a graceless flop onto the tusk of an old elephant skeleton outside Savanaclaw's dormitory entrance, Piper scowled up at the late afternoon sky. After having spent the past few hours running through plans for her project, a sense of going stir crazy from being in her room too much hit and thus she found herself wandering about with no destination in mind. The tusk was rather comfortable to sit on, even if it sounded rather macabre. But no one else in this place really gave a damn about it. And it wasn’t like the elephant had the ability to complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been nice if it would though, maybe someone to tell her grievances to that could understand them. Have a rant about some of the jerks who did whatever they pleased and could do with a good kick in the rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like whoever the hell decided to toss rocks at her planters she had sitting on her window sill. It happened before she made it back to her room, and the mess had been cleaned before she held a mini funeral for her poor aloe and chamomiles. One of the aloe were able to be saved, but she still was very upset at the loss of the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was that a lot of her fellow dorm mates were ass holes. And that was not just by regular standards, but even in the school itself, no one really was fond of a bunch of hot headed bullies who would sooner knock your teeth out than look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t blind to the things they did. Playing keep-away with students smaller than them, some rather nasty pranks, picking fights with anyone who caused a minor infraction. It was Savanaclaw more often than not responsible for said actions, but at least in most cases it sorted itself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a result, there weren’t many within her own group that she talked to. Not that she hadn’t tried of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she did talk about a lot of stuff most people her age probably found boring. But growing up only talking to people all older than her by a few decades or centuries for the most part kind of had that effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, some of the other students didn’t mind explaining things to her on occasion. Cater had told her about that magicam thing and Rook never stopped talking about whatever trending thing was going on in Pomefiore. Trey would try to fill in some gaps if he understood whatever the hell Rook was talking about if she asked, but he was better with questions about stuff she came across by accident while attending classes. He had a bit of fun talking about video games and manga with her when she helped him water his strawberries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her senpais in science club were more patient and understanding than her dorm mates. Unless it was some physical task, not many wanted to stop long enough to explain something, and not without teasing her for her lack of knowledge. A lot didn’t even bother with their studies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make it any easier to forget that even if she was interested in the stuff they did, as a girl she wasn’t able to enjoy it the same as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at the back of her gloves, the thought that she already had enough reasons to sometimes hate the fact she was born a girl resurfaced. Growling, resisted the urge to smack her fist into the the closest surface. The poor skeleton dealt with enough misuse as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still was a bit hurt over her plants being killed for fun as well. And for what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring over at the stadium, Piper grumbled “Sports or nothing around here… And lucky me, not being able to join huh?” Tapping her fingers against the grooves in the bone, she chuffed with annoyance. Staring a bit longer, she stood up. “You know? Screw it. I’m going over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marching across the dusty plateau, it occurred to her this was the first time she actually would be going to watch a Magical Shift practice match. Or seeing the game with her own eyes at all actually. But instead of marveling at the shots of magic whizzing through the air, the flying acrobatics, or the other various crazy antics the players were doing, she settled into the closest empty spot on the stands and tried not to let everything bother her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she let out a slow exhale and just scanned the field. She didn’t see Leona anywhere, but that wasn’t too surprising. Odds were he was dozing off instead of doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could at least try and observe the practice games?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi oi! Look at the cute little girlie finally out of her warren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh joy, just what her sour mood needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speaker was no one she recognized, seemingly a beastmen of the canine family, but with dark red hair and a bushy tail. A fox maybe? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it mattered. Piper just gave an unamused look, replying drily with “Warrens are for rabbits. I’m not a rabbit. Nor am I a ‘cute little girlie’ thank you.” Turning to look at the game again, she tried to ignore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might have their orders from the top, but a few bold, if stupid, parts of Savanaclaw still thought the girl in their dorm was an easy target. More pride than sense it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly this one was part of that group, snickering as he moved closer to sit next to her. “Now, don’t be so coy. You hide all the time, so why not have some fun now that your out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I somehow have doubt your idea of ‘fun’ is something I’d enjoy.” Scooting over to the edge of the bench, she hoped he’d get the hint she wasn’t fond of his invasion of her personal space and leave her be. “I’m not in the mood, so please let me watch the game in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving closer, it was clear he didn’t care. “Damn, what a prude… Why not lighten up a bit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as her body stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, he was really pushing all the wrong buttons…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting her arms up, she pushed him off. “Did I say you could get so touchy with me? Knock it off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing to leave, she heard a growl. His hand latched onto her shoulder, and hissed “What you gonna run off and hide under Leona’s protection again? It’s not like I’m hurting you, spineless brat…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was shuddering with the adrenaline pumping through her body. She already had a lot on her mind, then this guy was running his mouth after trying to force his company on her? What entitlement did he think he possessed to get all grabby with someone he didn’t know? Her blood was boiling at the thought, but even more was the fact he struck a nerve about her running and hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching back to grab onto wrist attached to the hand on her shoulder, she held on tight. “Let’s get one thing straight pal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What came next was something that left a few onlooker’s jaws to drop, as she yanked on the guy’s arm and flung him over her shoulder, flying out the stands and partially into the field. Landing with a pretty heavy thud, it was likely the wind got knocked out of him, or the shock had him reeling at what the hell just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper, still pissed, was already making strides to knock the arrogant jerk into next week. “... You wanna put your mitts on me without my consent, I’ll show you </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the one who needs to be protected around here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could reach him, interference popped up in the form of Ruggie Bucchi. Hands up as he tried to get her to put a hold on her rampage, he said “Okay Piper, I think he gets it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders were still stiff, but when she remembered the fact she wasn’t exactly somewhere private, her face stained red in embarrassment as well as her fury. The moron on the ground seemed to be close to shaking, and as she let out a deep breath she tried to be satisfied with the hope he learned his lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still felt like an idiot, hiding her face with the palm of her hand. “Yes… Sorry… I lost my temper a bit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled “No shit?” was heard in the crowd before a sharp “Ow!” as the speaker was elbowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, she added “Sorry for the… trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle came from behind her, Leona finally stepping from who the hell knew where as he ruffled the hair on top of her head. “What happened to all that attitude? That was fucking hilarious, you should do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really what he should be saying right now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their dorm leader never really was one to meet public standards with his responsibilities in the first place, so she just silently stewed in her own mortification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s alright, I rather continue my walk and cool off. I just was stopping by to watch practice for a bit to see what the hype was about before…” Turquoise eyes stared hard at the dirt. “Well, anyways…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped they’d be fine letting her calm down a bit more if they planned on giving her a punishment for getting violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would they though? No one else got into trouble for it here? Unless it was with magic. Then it was a big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie hummed. “Alright, but how about you stop by the school store for us and get a few things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, who had been close by ever since Ruggie intervened, said “Isn’t it going to be dark before she gets back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona grinned. “Good point. Why don’t you help her out, little puppy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t she get a say in this? Piper tried to open her mouth but the hyena boy beat her to it. “Yeah, you can help her carry everything back. A great way to make up for the trouble here, right?” Glancing back at the red head she had thrown, Ruggie added “It gives us some time to talk about things too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Piper nodded. Not like she had a choice now, did she? “Okay, what do you need me to get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text it to Jack.” Blue-gray eyes alight with mischief, he snickered “Thanks for being such a big help Piper-chan~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Because being strong armed is the new form of voluntary consent these days. Turning, Piper marched off to the mirror gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up for herself for once, but damned if she was feeling pleased about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack also didn’t appear too happy, scowling more than usual as he caught up with her smaller stride all too easily. He got dragged into it despite it not being his mess, and that made her feel even more shitty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they warped onto the campus, a stark contrast in the temperature was apparent. The humidity dropped, and it was cooler as Piper waited for the effects of the mirror to wear off. It had a habit of making her a tad queasy, but the chill in the air helped quite a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she looked over at her forced companion, who was silently waiting with an intense stare. “Sorry you have to come all this way and help me out. Especially in the middle of practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden eyes lingered for a second, but looked away as Jack walked towards the exit without a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just had to ask him of all people to join her after her outburst. He had only been trying to maybe talk them out of making her do their shopping so late, then he was roped into doing it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she picked up her pace to catch up to him. “Look, I know this is a huge bother, so if you want you can just write down the list and I can manage on my own? There’s no need for you to have to help me when I was the one who caused a scene-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack suddenly stopped in the middle of the path, and not having enough time to change direction, Piper collided into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, what are you made of, iron?” she fussed, rubbing her nose after it bopped against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning slightly to see her better, he said “It’s not that big a deal. Better you get there and back in one piece than falling into a ditch if you were by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffing out her cheeks, she leveled him with an unamused stare. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> clumsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Facing forward again, he started walking a bit more slowly this time. “Anyways, I don’t think you really did anything to be ashamed of for telling someone off and defending yourself when they didn’t listen the first time. I noticed when you came to watch and saw the trouble he was giving you. Someone should have stepped in sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Well, it was a good thing he was not looking at her right now. Piper was a bit flabbergasted he didn’t think she was a shrew after losing her temper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally finding her tongue, she softly mumbled “Thank you… I felt like I was the ass hole for reacting so strongly about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those large ears twitched downwards slightly. “Why should you? You have every right to stand up and tell someone when you had enough of their crap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just bit her lip, not sure what to say. Even if he was right, some habits were harder to kill than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally were outside the Mystery Shop, and Jack pulled out his phone to read the list. Glad to have an excuse to drop the topic, Piper took a look when he brought it down to her level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… These are just things we can get from the vending machine?” Glancing at the said thing sitting outside, she frowned. “I’ll have to get some change from inside anyways, so I’ll grab a few bags too so it’s easier to carry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in agreement, Jack pointed to the closest lamp post. “I’ll wait out here then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to walk inside and ask for what she needed, but Piper did hesitate slightly when spotting a flyer on the back of the door as she went to leave. It was just a simple print out in bold letters, but she turned to Sam, asking “This still open by any chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question was sorting through a box by the counter, and turned to look at what she was talking about. With a grin, he said “Sharp eyes you have there. Hung that up just a few hours ago and you seem to be the only one who noticed. You interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, looks like a good deal.” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out a sheet of paper and pen from his apron pocket, Sam started writing. “Alright, think you can stop by on Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'll make sure of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scurrying back to where Jack was waiting, he seemed to notice her sudden good mood. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some good luck.” Pulling out her wallet, she handed him the bag. “Just what I needed too. Some asshole used my planters as target practice earlier and I was in such a bad mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?! Who the hell does that?” Jack scowled as she started placing the items into the bag he held open one by one. “I’ll have to hide my cacti where they can’t see I guess. Sorry about your loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the wolf a smile of gratitude, Piper said “I’m glad someone gets it.” Pulling out a few bottles of soda from the dispenser, she mumbled “One of my aloe that were killed was just a sprout. It was growing so well, and I want to punch whoever did it. But anyways… you grow cacti huh? What kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gifted one of his rare smiles as he started talking with more gusto. It was always nice to have a fellow plant parent to talk with, so that was just another tick on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘reasons I like this one’</span>
  </em>
  <span> board. Especially seeing as they were still talking about them all the way back to the mirror gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, by the way...” she said just before they started back to the dormitory. “Would you mind being my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked like she grew a second head that was spitting fire for a minute, before clearing his throat. “You really ask some weird questions sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting the bags in her arms, Piper wondered if that was a bad thing. “So… that’s a no then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t see any harm in it.” Pulling the bag out of her arms, he smirked. “Probably because you are too nice for your own good most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at his reply, she then scowled as he left. “What do you mean I’m ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>too nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>’? Vargas-sensei can have me be his assistant for flying lessons at this rate!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gonna try to get chapter 10 done by the end of the year at least, if not more. If you have time I'd love to know how everyone like the story? I know it's not perfect, but I still would be glad to hear from you guys what you like or dislike?</p><p>Anywho, later~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I normally am not a fan of a chapter being used as an author's note, but given the situation I figured it would probably be for the best.</p><p>I have something to get off of my chest.</p><p>I won’t be writing for this fanfiction anymore. The reason being I have always been someone who’s specialized in short stories, which I am going to confess that March of the Hare was originally intended to be. Or more an opening to getting to meet Piper, an overall feel for who she is and what kind of goals she may have, with a hint as to the why. After would just be a sort of series of random interactions and so on with hints of further development and such… </p><p>But one thing or another happened and it kind of went in a direction I wasn’t planning on, and later found I was not feeling inspired by. I kept trying to push myself to write when it was just stressful trying to find stuff for the “in-betweens” of the stories I actually wanted to write. And it just kept pissing me off I wasn’t making any progress because I was struggling to make some kind of sense with a linear story.</p><p>So, for my own sanity, I will be leaving this story marked as completed with chapter 9 being the conclusion in a sense, and write out everything I wanted in the anthology I started a week or two ago. My plans for character interactions, Piper’s backstory in full, her growth and how she’s affected the environment by just existing, alternate universe stuff thrown in, just whatever. I’ll be trying to work on some kind of order, perhaps make an index be the replacement for chapter one, but I can’t promise it will always be coherent or what people want to read.</p><p>But hey, if you like it, you like it. You don’t, you don’t. This was all for my own whims in the first place, I just enjoyed sharing it with anyone who liked the story, but I ultimately made this for my own sake. I can’t please everyone, so I just want to do what makes me the happiest with my writing.</p><p>I thank those that can understand, and for those who can’t… don’t really know what to tell you other than maybe write something you want to read instead.</p><p>I’ll also be changing the title of the Anthology soon. Something that fits better with the theme, but it will still be a part of the series and you can find it by clicking the link for “next story” in the description.</p><p>Until then, it's been fun. Thanks for all the support in spite of things, and wish you many good reads in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>